Beyond Crimson Swirls
by Sanosuke-1
Summary: When Sakura finds Sasuke dieing and receives a gift that changes her life forever she needs help to get through it KakaXSaku GaaraXSaku
1. Sorrow, such sorrow

_Weeeeeeeeeeee_ look a new story and Naruto I know I said that I would do a Harry Potter crossover with Naruto but this story just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out sooooo, I just grabbed some paper and a shiney new red pen (I like shiney things) and started writing this is the harvest of my work please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto no matter how much I want to, because I'd most definitly let Sakura have a bloodline ability heh heh.

* * *

It was raining; appropriate for such an occasion as this, Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha alive…for now lay in front of her. She could do nothing and that more then anything tore her up and made a sinking hole creep into her stomach. Under the branches of a large tree the wet, fat drops fell with a rhythmic patter on the leaves and surrounding nature. Ragged breaths tore from him, his eyes screwed up in concentration to force the next breathe through his rapidly declining body. He coughed, making a dry rattling that made her heart clench "S…Sakura" he rasped quietly his eyes slit open a bit.

"Sasuke" she exclaimed happily "I did it" he gave her a slight smile, a slight lift at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes" it was the only thing she could say to him, he closed his eyes briefly as he coughed, his whole body racked from it, blood splattered around his mouth and he jerked forward with the hacking, Sakura immediately wiped off the blood with a piece of her clothing, the after affects of the coughing left him trembling with coldness and the nearness to death. She felt absolutely helpless and it was killing her not being able to help himso soonafter his victory.

"I want to give you something" he said turning his onyx eyes that girls loved to swoon over to look at her "I want to give you something because" he heisitated looking like he was searching for his next words

"I…I never understood" he had to pause to regain his breath from his injuries internal and external to continue speaking. Sakura admonished him gently

"Don't talk, please Sasuke-kun, save you strength Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei will be here soon we can talk when your better" she gave him a smile.

Sakura tried to be optimistic about his condition, although she already knew deep down that he wouldn't survive the night the battle had done irreversibe damage to him that neither she nor Tsunde could ever hope to heal, that was unbelievably depressing.

"Sakura" he chuckled slightly, then winced "You know as well as I that I'm going to die" she tried to protest his words, he only gave her the look that most people got on their faces when they were aware of how close their souls were to leaving this world.

"What I never understood was why anyone, you especially would want to be around me I knew how I was cold, dismissive of your affections I was… so pathetic" he gave another chuckle "and now almost dead and I finally realized it, Itachi was right when he said the Uchihas were a cursed clan, but I just couldn't understand why every time I rejected you, you still stayed by me"

Although Sakura had gotten over her childhood crush and infatuation with him as she had grown older and focused on getting stronger and becoming a better shinobi, since he didn't reciprocate her feelings, but he was still her comrade and she remembered well the days of her young naïve love of Sasuke, she'd been soselfish, she had admittedthat to herself, thinking only of what she wanted and not what he had wanted when it was so clear that he was focused on everything but love.

"Sakura" he asked a note of pleading in his voice "I never understood, but I want to repay you" he weakly lifted an arm up to skim his fingers over her destroyed right eye; she had lost it in the backlash to his explosive battle. Blood flowed down in a steady stream from it, over her cheek, past her mouth and dripping off her chin to splatter on the wet and cold ground mixing with dirt, flattened grass and water. Sakura had forgotten about the pain from it, she had forgotten she'd even lostitin light of her comrades impending death. Confused Sakura looked at him, gazing into his eyes; suddenly they shifted to the Uchiha's famouskekkai genkai, the Sharingan eyes. Staring into them she lost her touch on reality and was transported to sleep as the boy that wanted to give her something for all the devotion she had showed him planned to make his move, it was the least he could do for her.

* * *

Brushing over her healed eye now, Sasuke smiled sadly it had hurt but he knew how to do it and he wasn't Uchiha for nothing. Smiling sadly he laid back down turning his face to watch her as she laid beside him face toward the sky. He knew he was going to die, but now that he had done what he wanted he felt no fears or regrets for his departure from this world. Smiling he closed his eyes and begged silently that whatever deities did exist, that'd they'd watch over this girl…no he paused gazing at her once again ….this young woman. Sighing he drifted off into a deep black unconsciousness, content and hopeful that what he had just done would be more of a gift then a curse. Closing his eyes his last view was of a pink-haired shinobi, he smiled in death, like he never could in life as he slipped off. Thus the last Uchiha died with only memories and a gift to a young woman to remind that such a clan ever existed.

* * *

Voices murmured over her head, 'Sasuke' she thought and grasped onto them pulling herself back into consciousness

"She's waking up" someone said. Blinking her eyes open she held the right open for a mere half-second before immediately closing it with a hiss of pain of course she injured it but hadn't Tsunde healed it. Focusing her other eye on the faces peering down at her there was the Hokage or as Sakura knew her, herShisou Tsunde, Naruto her best friend and Kakashi another good friend and a past sensei.

"Sasuke" she gasped bolting up only to fall back with the help of Tsunde's hand

"Stay still Sakura you're still wounded" Tsunde said as she pushed her back down onto the hospital bed.

"Tsunde-sensei" Sakura said slowly rubbing her eyes trying to open her right one again it only opened a fraction before closing again.

"Where's Sasuke? And why can't I open my eye" peering up at them in confusion

"I'm sorry Sakura…but Sasuke…he passed on before we could help him" Kakashi and Naruto along with Tsunde looked grief-stricken. Sakura didn't know what to say her brain had shut down Sasuke…dead…no he was a Uchiha he was strong…he couldn't die her mind refusing to process it, she decided to ask on her eye again till she had some time so she could sort out her emotions on this bloodyrevelation.

"And my eye…?" she let it hang in the air "Why can't I open it" she asked curious all of them exchanged looks above her evenKakashi looked more worried then usualespecially with Sasukejust dead, or as worried as he could be with the mask constantly on his face.

"You don't know?" Naruto asked tentatively

"Know what?" starting to get frightened at their hesitance, looking at them with one eye blankly as her emotions churned

"Your right…is well…your right is a…hmmm..."

"What?" she asked impatiently she'd never heard Naruto stutter like that, but now he was what could it be, she felt the eye so it was there but she just couldn't open it, it couldn't be too bad so what was he stuttering for. Naruto looked at Kakashi for help.

"Your right eye is a Sharingan" Kakashi said bluntly all three looked down at her observing how she'd take it. Silence, then Sakura laughed slightly

"Don't joke sensei why would I have a Sharingan I was never born with one" smiling slightly was she dreaming what were they talking about her have a Sharingan…yeah right.

"It's true" Naruto insisted "you have…one of Sasuke's Sharingan" Sakura stared at him searching his face for truth along with the others faces.

"but…why…no I can't…how…could I have it….you-you said Sa-" she couldn't seem say his name or string together much of a sentence "you said he had died" she finally rasped out swallowing nervously

"H-how, how can I have it?" she asked trembling, she wouldn't cry but she admitted to herself she was scared and it was hard keeping the tears back.

"We don't know why, but before he died he placed it in you" Tsunde said slowly. Sakura swallowed again "so…his Sharingan…is"she said hesitantly.

"Yes" she said heavily Naruto looked away and Kakashi's only visible eye lowered even more, but Tsunde was still watching her intently

"I'd like to be alone please" she couldn't keep her tears back for much longer and wanted to be alone when she let them go

"Sak-" Naruto started to say but Tsunde put a hand on his shoulder "of course" then giving her a sad smile she turned and followed by Kakashi and Naruto they walked to the door Naruto cast his best friend one last look before Kakashi closed it behind him. Waiting till she was sure they were gone and no one else was in the room, Sakura let the tears go turning to her pillow and sobbing into it. Sad for the loss of my comrade and sad for what he gave up, life was too cruel right now she had to take a pause from it.

**Next chapter:** What Now?

"come in" the familiar voice of her sensei was heard, stepping in Sakura stood infront of the Hokage this time not for a lesson, but for the planning of her future. Kakashi was also there slouching against the wall, hands in his black jounin pockets

"Sakura" Tsunde said gazing at her, Sakura looked at her disinterested it wasn't that she was depressed just trying to figure out what to do next that's all with one of her eyes on of the most coveted shinobi weapons in the world she had to plan on what to do with it and her life.  
"How do you feel" Tsunde asked

"...fine" she said the one remaining normal eye looking out of the Hokage's window, not looking at Tsunde or Kakashi.

"How is your eye?" Sakura knew what she meant, she shrugged

"as well as it could be" she responded.

* * *

New story peoples and thus new fans, yes isn't it wonderful so any critiques or compliments you wish to give just click that little button below and post. So I'll try to get the chapters up faster but school and sports kinda busy. 


	2. What now

Wow second chap. I'm on a roll with this story now on with the reading...but first with the disclaimer!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Over the next few days Tsunde, Naruto and Kakashi visited her each day sometimes together sometimes alone. Kakashi stayed the longest with her but he was closely followed by her sensei and Naruto. They kept long hours together, he would explain and answer her patiently about her new Sharingan. Now that she had one, she needed to learn as much as possible and as quickly as possible on how to use it efficiently. She wasn't looking for a cure or anything like that she knew that she'd have it forever, but it was just hard to get used too that's all. It was Sasuke's gift, her first young love and her comrade she would never willingly or unwillingly give it up it was all that she had left of the dark vengeance-seeking Uchiha prodigy, besides some memories.

She was selfish she admitted that to herself she wanted every little thing that was connected some way with Sasuke to be with her, her new Sharingan included. Yes it was a hard transition from having a normal eye to a constantly active weapon but she'd get used to it and who knows maybe she'd learn how to deactivate it and then activate it when it was needed she **_was_** a medic nin.

Not surprising Kakashi and her became closer with the time spent together she learned all she could from him showing her brilliance by soaking information up quickly. Quiet chats that seemed to bond them closer then she ever would have thought possible. Of course they weren't the only ones that came to see her, various others had visited her through out her hospital stay, Tsunde wanted her to be close so she could easily come to check up on her new eye. Sakura had told her how she already lost her original one through Sasuke's battle and what his last words were. They'd come to the conclusion that her Sharingan would be fine but constantly on like Kakashi's Sakura remembered asking both Tsunde and Kakashi if she could ever use her eye normally, both people had very different reactions to her quietly asked question. Tsunde-sensei had looked sadly at her and shook her head and Kakashi had only sighed and pulled her into a hug where surprisingly he then encouraged her to cry, and that she did sobbing quietly into his vest while he just held her. Sakura knew that it wouldn't be the last time that she'd cry but for now her tears were dried up and she concentrated on living. Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru had visited her but Sakura found it highly annoying that they always kept glancing toward her heavily bandaged right eye with pity and sadness or in Neji's case a twitch at the corner of his mouth and then veiled curiosity followed by questions about it. Surprisingly he was the easiest to deal with, she'd become quite good at reading other people's emotions now, perhaps with her Sharingan had heightened her awareness, she didn't know really know, but people had almost became an open book to read with some exceptions. Sakura had asked about this new development to Kakashi and he wasn't surprised responding that her observation skills would undoubtedly increase.

* * *

Now able to leave the hospital after a week and a half stuck in bed was a relief she had become increasingly bored as the days passed by. She was forced to wear her hitae-ate like Kakashi only over her right eye. It was unknown why Sasuke gave it to her any thoughts Sakura had on it she kept to herself finding them private and not some thing she wanted to tell anyone else, her last thought's and perhaps memories of Sasuke so to speak, even if they weren't the best ones. He had carved it out and placed it in her own wrecked eye, Tsunde said during Sakura's second day in the hospital, because the scar around it was a mixture from the wreck of her old one and Sasuke's crude attempt in putting it in, the Uchiha prodigy might have been a genius in battle but he was no medic. Unlike Kakashi's which was just a straight line, hers was curling, going from the corner of it and whirling around the eye ending close to the bridge of her nose. And where Kakashi had gotten his scar from an enemy attack, she had gotten hers from the transplantation.

The Sharingan naturally used her own chakra to reconnect with her brain and nerves so she could see and use it, it had reconnected and healed with her body, but since she wasn't originally born with it, like Kakashi it was forced to permanently stay activated whirling with chakra. Thus she had to cover it or risk sending everyone into a powerful Sharingan-generated genjutsu, since she had so little control over it for now. Just walking, even simply living became awkward with one eye, and she assumed it would be like this for a while before she got used to seeing out of only one. A new respect formed in Sakura for how Kakashi got around with only one eye, they'd also had discussions about this new aspect the pros, cons and so on.

Everyone had been a big help, Sakura admitted to herself she was eternally grateful for them she didn't think she'd have gotten through this with both body and mind intact, or almost intact she corrected herself. Tsunde nor Kakashi had warned her on how she might have deep bouts of depression from this. She relied on her friends though, that they'd be there to help and support her, and they had been she absolutely loved them for that.

Now though she just needed some time and lots of it on what to do, obviously her career as a shinobi wasn't over rather it had just grown. So here she was, sitting on top of the Hokage's monument of their carved faces and looking out across the village. She was to report to Tsunde at 2:30 pm, it was already 2:00 now so some time was still left to just think about her permanently changed life, she was determined to make it a positive change but determination wasn't everything.

Sitting cross legged she watched the people, both shinobi and civilian go about their lives a brisk wind blew through her pink tresses and she ran a hand through it before flopping onto her back to stare with only one eye at the blue sky dotted with small wisps of clouds, it was a nice day, a perfect summer day. Warmth from the bright sun that would have usually made her lazy and sluggish was now ignored as her thoughts and emotions whirled. Sakura fingered her Konoha hitae-ate, that now hid her right eye from view. Conflicting thoughts of what now and how filled her mind with unanswered questions, along with the constant undertone of deep sadness that Sasuke was gone.

She had, had to come to terms with it and even though she still fully wasn't she'd be fine for now she'd grieve for him in her own way and then honor his memory. She partly blamed herself for his death even though Tsunde-Sensei had said there was nothing either of them could have done but she still had doubts. What ifs ran through her mind, like what if she had, had better skills would he still be alive and Naruto, Kakashi, and both of them would be off somewhere sparring or eating Ramen or doing something. Sighing she shifted her hitae-ate up looking at the sky with her Sharingan it looked no different from normal eyesight, but still the knowledge that the eye was a gift from her comrade and one of her best friends, her brother even weighed heavily on her and haunted her. Maybe it'll always haunt her but that's okay she never wanted to forget one detail of how she got it or him for that matter and if it haunted her she'd put up with it, a form of penance perhaps.

She was unsure of what would happen to her now, perhaps she'd apply to ANBU, she had more then enough skills even before the Sharingan she was just never interested, till now of course ultimately it was her decision, she'd probably would go into ANBU like Sasuke was, she felt an urge to take up the position now more then ever because she had something so personal of his. Already she was _jôunin_, ANBU actually didn't seem so bad, but that was the future, now she just had to get through the meeting with Tsunde.

It wasn't that she wanted to become a loner she just needed some days away from everyone to think things through clearly, to get all her thoughts and emotions in order. After the meeting she'd find out what to do with the Sharingan. Really Sakura was at a loss on what she would do with it, ANBU was a valid cause for her, but still this was something she never thought of happening in her wildest dreams or nightmares, and now…well it was **_a lot_** to take in.

Gazing at the drifting clouds, and releasing a long sigh along with pushing her hitae-ate back down to cover her eye. She reluctantly sat up then got to her feet, as reluctant acceptance settled in her, as she was forced to admit that she now had a Sharingan like her sensei, a bloodline limit that originally belonged to the Uchihas, who were all dead now with their legacy in two non-Uchihas, Kakashi and her was all that was left of them. How funny and so ironic, she'd laugh if it wasn't so morbid.

* * *

Walking to Tsunde's office - running wasn't really what she wanted to do now - putting this off as long as possible seemed to be top priority now, putting it off was a last-ditch attempt to accept it a little bit more. Oh how fate's wheel turned and karma changed not that she was unlucky, far from it really. Pausing at Tsunde's door, Sakura knocked

"Come in" the familiar voice of her sensei said, opening the door and stepping through Sakura stood infront of the Hokage, Kakashi was also there in a familiar slouch against the wall hands in pockets, she wasn't surprised to see him here. He was in the same situation as her.

"Sakura" Tsunde said gazing at her Sakura looked back at her in disinterest it didn't seem to be worth the effort today to show some enthusiasm, too much thinking time for me she mused to herself.

"How do you feel?" a basic question and a stupid one at that she kept this to herself though keeping her face set in careful disinterest.

"…fine" she answered unhurriedly one remaining eye looking out the window, not looking at all at Tsunde or Kakashi.

"How is your eye?" again such a predictable question, Sakura knew what she meant shrugging and answering

"As well as it could be" she said still looking outside the window like the sky was more interesting then her well-being, a cryptic response 'hmpf there let them puzzle it out' she thought but not maliciously.

"What are your plans after you're free to go" Tsunde asked, Sakura finally tore her gaze from the outside, intently gazing at her sensei.

"I was thinking of ANBU" she said truthfully and slowly, Tsunde nodded as if she had thought as much, it was slightly irritating that she could understood her thinking process of what to do next.

"Kakashi has agreed to train you" Tsunde finally said, glancing from her to Kakashi, she moved her gaze back to Tsunde.

"Thank you" silence "is that all?"

"…Yes" Tsunde reluctantly said she wanted to say more that was obvious to Sakura, but for now she didn't care much, not now, maybe not even for a while "you may go, Kakashi will set up training times with you" Sakura bowed and turned to leave opening the door and stepping out closing it behind her.

* * *

"What do you think?" Tsunde asked Kakashi as he had the most experience with this sort of thing

"She's taking it as well as can be expected" he answered faintly echoing Sakura's own words. He understood her, better then anyone else, at least in the village. What she just showed now was expected he just hoped that she wouldn't cut herself off from everybody that wanted to help he knew the feelings of despair, doubt, what now, all those unanswered questions and no answers since he had felt them before and he still felt them. He **_did _**go to visit the memorial every morning to see his teammates names carved on it.

"I didn't think this situation would ever arise again" she sounded tired.

"I'll train her to use it" he said simply walking towards the door

"It's good she's going into ANBU" he continued. Tsunde only regarded him then nodded her head and focused on her paper work clearly a dismissal.

**Next Chapter:** A flash and there he was howshe predicted his moves he shouldn't have been able to do it, dammit Sakura jumped away quickly distracting him with genjutsu. Focusing withher Sharinganhe wouldn't sneak up onher this time she resolved. Moving through the trees swiftly she made a quick trap of kunai and shurikan then scanned the forest from left to right with her eye. There...? she wondered as she thought she saw something 'trust my eye' he said so that's what I'll do leaping towards the spot. Seeing the attack with a kunai before it happened she dodged bouncing off a tree limb and whirled in the air sending her own kunai at him. Landing this was difficult it was hard to keep focusing with the eye scanning the surrounding forest again.

* * *

Yikes that was a long chapter I just sat at my computer and resolved to get the second one out anywayyyyyy 3rd is in progress and will be up soon. It'll have a little, just a bit, or action in it yay!

Please reviewwwwwww! I'm asking you nicely here pleeeeeeassssseeeee, I'd really like your opinions and critiques there so helpful.


	3. The afteraffects

Sorry everyone I know I know it took so long for me to update this story and I have a really really **_really _**good reason I swear alright **(dramatic pause)** I went on vacation. Eh eh good excuse right so here you go without further a do on with the story.

* * *

Waiting outside of Tsunde-sensei's door for Kakashi, her one eye roved the room taking in the potted plants put in two corners a desk and chair for Tsunde's secretary Shizune who was currently absent on some errand her pig with her. The sunlight filtering through the windows in golden-yellow arcs was filled with absently swirling dust motes and other particles. Birds twittered outside the glass and she gazed at them watching as they hopped easily from place to place on the space outside. 'What would it be like to be a bird and be…free…' she thought absently watching as one flew up in a swirl of feathers and flew away into the bright blue sky. 

The door to her left creaked open slightly and Kakashi slipped out not looking at her as he closed the door behind him. Only after it clicked shut did her turn and look at her with his one eye, the opposite of hers. Anyone who had stumbled upon them would have wondered if a fashion trend was going on, a rather bloody and tragic fashion trend. His eyes scanned her face briefly before focusing on her one remaining eye it was open and looked back at him with startling sharpness and focus.

"Training will be at the regular field at 7:30 sharp don't be late" he did his Kakashi smile his eye winking into a crescent.

"Okay" she said softly then giving him a small smile she couldn't help but give. His usual lateness for everything was well known and when he told some one else not to be late. Well….that was like the cauldron calling the teakettle black. Turning she walked calmly her strides even and the perfect form of nonchalance. She could feel his steady gaze on her back and she resisted the urge to turn around and snap at him to stop she didn't need to be pitied or babied she was almost 21 and a strong kunoichi. Releasing her held breath once she stepped on to Konoha's main street and away from his own probing and dissecting gaze she strolled away to find something to do probably consisting of thinking or training sighing at how her whole life had changed with just one night and a few words. 'How cruel is fate' she wondered vaguely to steal away her comrade and friend, Sasuke once then return him and then take him away again this time permanently. "How cruel is fate" she said in a murmured soft voice and walked down the dirt-packed street.

Kakashi watched her back walk away retreating out of his vision her tense shoulders and just how she carried her body betrayed her anxiety and grief. Well familiar with the toil that something like this event could take on someone's spirit and will it could break someone of weaker will. Giving his own sigh he truly wanted to help her, she was a teammate a comrade and he never let them die it was a promise to himself after his disastrous past. After Obito gave him his eye it was hard, he wouldn't lie to himself and he wouldn't lie to her when she asked but it was very hard, suicide contemplation was not that far out off his mind back then and deep down that had scared him in the past even now thinking of it, old feelings were dredged up, and not the best kinds of feelings either. Depression was a definite and assured aspect of the event and it was only with continued support from his friends the few he did have that he survived, he wasn't completely free from the depression on some days it would drag him down a bit, just a bit but enough for him to know at least on those days that it was an event that would stay with him, the event that gave him an eye and at the same time robbed him of what could have been one of hismost trustedfriend at the same time.

He didn't want her to go through what he did, he knew it was inevitable that she had some negative emotions on what happened it was expected with something this traumatic, but if he could spare her a little of the doubt, depression, and absolute confusion, he would with out a doubt he would. Hopefully with the support of her many friends she'd have an easier time getting through it, at least no matter how harsh it sounded there was no surviving Uchihas to sneer at her and accuse her of killing Sasuke and taking the eye herself or stealing it, those kinds of rumors hurt the most because it was about a friend, a comrade. Rubbing the back of his head tiredly he strode out of the building and went to read his explicit reading contents of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

She was waiting, she got there early after wandering the town and finally taking a spot on the Hokage rock monument to look out across the sleeping village. Her sleep was nonexistent, nightmares were starting to come up and each night they became progressively worse when she was still recovering in the hospital she was drugged somewhat with medication so they were put off but now back home she was at the mercy of them. 'Maybe I should just stop sleeping' she wondered humorlessly "heh" she laughed to herself 'then I'd probably look just like Gaara with black-outlined eyes'. It was not a comforting thought but call her a coward she would rather stay awake then sleep and face what she did in her dreams.

"Coward" she said to herself disgustedly, familiar feelings of doubt and why she was chosen to go through this, coursed through her. Pulling her legs up to her chest she hugged them there with her arms and put her head down on the top of her knees.

"It's fine" she chanted to herself "I'm fine, It's fine, It's fine, It's fine" trying to calm herself from the grip of the ever threatening depression that rose quickly to her mind followed by immense grief that would leave her shattered if she let it go.

Trembling and not just from the cold of the Konoha night it was actually quite warm now, "It's fine, It's fine, It's fine" she murmured consoling herself to actually believe it. With a deep breath between her words she pushed back her emotions, and like a hungry beast the aching depression left her sinking back down into the depths of her mind. She felt it there like a living creature that threatened to swallow her if she had but a moment of mental weakness. Still trembling she waited patiently getting her emotions under control.

Letting her breath explode out of her with a gasp she quickly wiped away the moisture that had come up to her eyes from the emotional attack it left her feeling hollow, drained like all the emotion she suffered in those few seconds just tired out and canceled the rest of her remaining emotions. She had started getting these when she allowed her thoughts and emotions to drift too much on studying herself, it was like a sudden explosion of all the negative emotions possible and each time the attack happened, the threat of being dragged over the edge of insanity was all to real. Giving a bitter laugh she wondered if she was already insane 'what would you say if you saw me like this Sasuke', she thought. She didn't deserve this none of this, the Sharingan was Sasuke's and Kakashi's not hers she was a _Jounin_ medic nin not a genius _shinobi_ like the other holders of Sharingan's she couldn't live up to them, she couldn't, she'd fail. The hungry beast threatened to rise up again and swamp her with emotions at her thoughts, stopping her thoughts, her eyes furrowed shut she thought furiously 'I'll do it, I don't know how but when I see Sasuke again I'll tell him that I succeeded that I'm not just a regular kunoichi I'm something better, I'll tell him of my accomplishments'

Breathing a sigh of relief as nothing enveloped and threatened to drag her over the edge she opened her eyes slowly the rays of the rising sun just coloring the sky with beauty. Relaxing, she distracted herself by watching the inhabitants of the village start to rise slowly with the sun. Standing up herself with a sigh she brushed off her clothes and turned with one last look at the sky.

Darting over the rooftops she landed easily in the training fields from her days with Team 7 as a _genin _training. Looking around she shifted her weight and readied her self for waiting for Kakashi. Leaning against a tree, she trailed her foot in the dirt, stirring fallen dead leaves and grass. 'How long will I have to wait' she wondered vaguely, honestly she could say she was used to his lateness and if he wasn't late she'd swear hell would freeze over. Scanning the field, the memories slipped in of the first battle with Kakashi as her teacher, then again when partnered with Naruto both times getting the bells.

An hour passed in moderately good speed, she was content to lean on the tree and watch the world, with a poof Kakashi appeared in front of her, eye curved in to a crescent signaling he was smiling at her. "YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI" she yelled just for old time's sake pointing a finger at him trying to look peeved she was pretty sure she succeeded.

"Well you see I have a really good excuse their was this dog and he"

"Liar" she called interrupting him but smiled and laughed just the same with moments like these it was hard not to forget everything was different.

"Ah…not good enough" he asked also smiling, but now rubbing the back of his head

"Not your best one" Sakura shook her head smiling.

"Alright now training, I want to see how well you can control it then we'll move on from there" he looked carefully at her she kept the smile on her face though some of it did disappear

"Sure" she mentally cringed at how carefree she sounded Kakashi didn't say anything though.

"The goal of this is to dodge my moves but" he held up his right index finger calloused tip turned toward her, Sakura focused on him "You'll use your Sharingan, you can keep your other eye open, but you're to try and predict my moves before I make them"

"I can do that" she sounded determined to her own ears and felt a thrill at what would soon happen she'd seen Sharingan in action it was…very impressive to describe it lightly.

"Ready" she said pushing her hitae-ate up from her right eye and fastening it to her forehead securely her pinwheel eye looked out and scanned her surroundings. Immediately Sakura felt the chakra from her highway travel to it, flowing through her pathways in the right eye and into her Sharingan, activating it for attack. Kakashi gave her a nod and immediately sent kunai at her it was a direct approach normally he wouldn't employ that kind of tactic but he wanted to test out her ability with her Sharingan. Keeping her other eye at least partly open she didn't completely trust herself with just her Sharingan open.

Focusing on the attack it was like the kunai were coming at her in slow motion, she could easily follow their trajectory paths with her eye. 'Is this the power of the Sharingan' she asked herself wonderingly, very much impressed at the power. Effortlessly moving out of the way, she readied herself for the next attack, training her eye on Kakashi, his face was unreadable thanks to the mask and his own carefully guarded expression he was a hard person to read. Pausing Sakura balanced on the balls of her feet carefully keeping her weight evenly distributed on each foot so she could move quickly for the next attack. Blinking once, she found Kakashi gone and automatically concluded he was in the trees and observing her. Also leaping in the trees for cover and the chance to sneak up on him so she could take him by surprise her face set in grim determination she watched her surroundings carefully. The Sharingan scanning everything quickly and efficiently there was no sign so she stopped and concealed herself in a large maple's leaves and peered out. Listening carefully she quieted her own breathing automatically when she went into hiding. 'I can't sense him I can't see or hear him he's very well hidden so I need to draw him out somehow, he said to predict his moves but I still need to take precautions.' Quickly setting up some brutal traps that would be difficult for any _genin_ or lower ranked _shinobi_ she moved on. Setting up other ones randomly, sure that she was being quiet and stealthy it came as quite a shock when a trap she **_didn't _**set up went off and more then just a few kunai flew at her. The Sharingan quickly took care of the problem, seeing the weapons move as if in slow motion she avoided them effectively by predicting where they would strike. Landing on a wide tree limb, she paused but had to move again as her Sharingan swung to the right and alerted her to the quickly coming figure it was Kakashi, 'taijutsu fight' she wondered about this avoiding his movements there seemed to be something wrong with him dodging a kick that would have knocked the wind out of her if she had let it strike her she pulled out a kunai and waiting for the chance to strike moving fluidly around his attacks. Spotting an opening she took it plunging the kunai into the side of his neck, the _bushin _disappeared with a poof leaving behind faintly swirling smoke that dissipated quickly away.

Stumbling across another trap this time with exploding tags on the kunai she pulled away quickly the Sharingan showing its use with avoiding and predicting the weaponary. Becoming accustomed to the flow of chakra to her eye and the spinning of the Sharingan it only required small thought to effectively use it now, for this exercise at least. Seeing the punch before it struck, with her eye she moved to the side avoiding an elbow, this was the real Kakashi. Leaping up with the help of chakra on the soles of her feet and pushing off a tree trunk to aim at him she held shurikan between the knuckles of her left hand and swung her arm letting them fly towards him. She expected him to dodge and moved with him this time engaging him in the fight. "Your doing quite well" he said eye curved into a crescent with his smile allowing her own smile to stretch slightly over her face "Thanks, but I need to do well" he said nothing but Sakura bet he smiled even wider at her words. It was a clean battle their moves quick and purposeful no extended movements or overuse of chakra or energy. Following Kakashi's words she only dodged his moves, her Sharingan seeing them before they came so she knew where to be and not to be as his strikes came. He was quick though Sakura had shorter and shorterreaction times to move around his attacks, panting slightly as they separated to different tree limbs. Studying him 'at least he isn't reading his hentai novels' she thought now **_that _**was an improvement. His Sharingan was covered up and his one onyx black eye watched her, this time she launched the attack they moved through the trees sending kunai, shurikan and senbon at each other. Striking at each other with taijutsu when they got the chance, her previously set up traps were triggered and quite a few times they had to separate to avoid being stabbed to death. 'Maybe a little to brutal' she thought not humored in the least.

"Sakura you really like to go all out don't you?" Kakashi commented during one of their many small taijutsu fights.

"eh heh heh" she laughed nervously at his words, but kept her self strictly at attention and the Sharingan on him even as she laughed "yeah about that….whoops" she only said giving a slight smile. He only smiled back as he blocked her knee with a hand and struck his own foot out which she saw coming about 5 seconds before it connected what came as a shock was when she got hit by it, 'what the…' she asked astounded 'I saw it, I saw the attack why was I hit?' she demanded of herself. A punch, elbow strike, other hand punch combo was blocked and Kakashi's moves became clear to her mind thanks again to her Sharingan moving underneath and to the side she seemed to understand his movements so she could start to see the pattern and even pick up some of the moves 'another advantage of the Sharingan' she asked herself wryly. Again she was struck this time in the back on the left shoulder blade. Stumbling a small half-step forward she jumped away with chakra narrowly avoiding the low sweeping kick that came at her. Breathing a sigh of relief at the dodge that could have ended the battle for her, she worked out how even though she assured herself that she dodged his taijutsu she was hit. An epiphany shot up like a light-bulb, 'like Lee-san's and Sasuke-kun's fight,' remembering the fight when they were headed for the _Chunnin_ exams and Lee-san had challenged Sasuke to a fight. At the timeshe was head-over-heels for him and thought for sure that Sasuke would defeat him, only incredibly for Lee to effectively beat Sasuke into almost a pulp. 'Is that it, because I can see it but he has more speed and experience then me, so he can still hit me' that must be it, but how to move around it, she wanted to show Kakashi that she could handle the Sharingan and beat him but if he had more speed, then she had to either slow him down or speed herself up either one whichever choice looked difficult. The difference in their battle experience couldn't be helped so she had to work with the speed somehow.

There was no time for pauses now it was constant fighting block, punch, strike, block, any and allcombinations she could still see his movements but hits from him still got in. 'Damn; my speed I need to increase it' she thought frustrated growling slightly ather disadvantage she pushed herself, opening herSharingan wide. Withdrawing two kunai and flinging one she came at him she'd win even if she died.

Hours had passed and the sun where once the sky was tinged with soft pastels of color signaling dawn,was now high in the sky and blazing with all its glory. Sakura was panting heavily, sweat was running down her face and back making her clothing stick to her she managed to keep herself ahead of his techniques and even managed to copy a few if accidentally she didn't want to try purposefully because it'd take timeand she didn't exactly know how, she was stillinexperianced with the Sharingan thus thiswouldleave her open and she was determined to win this fight. Bruises and a few slashes marked her body nothing too serious, Kakashi hadn't completely gotten away scot-free either she'd successfully given him a foot long line from her kunai on his left leg ripping his pants while doing it. As they day had grown longer her aches and pains as well as exhaustion started to disappear and with the absence of the strain on her body she'd thrown herself into fighting him and beating him. Unfortunately Kakashi didn't look even hot maybe he was panting a bit from exertion and she **_did_** give him some wounds. Her Sharingan was also starting to ache, unlike her other aches and pains disappearing as she had continued in her fighting this didn't leave only seemed to stay not grow worse but stay she'd ask later, but when the fighting was finished she cringed to think what it would be like as well as the rest of her body. Using one of Kakashi's moves, she thought she saw his eye widen with recognition and shock before he blocked, she'd hope he'd be at least a little shocked then use his shock as a distraction. Following through with her plan she hit him in the back, her speed had increased _somehow_ and she used it to her advantage, coming up behind him and kicking his feet from under him, he fell on his back to the grass, leaving her pointing a kunai at his neck, grinning tiredly but victoriously she was a bit dismayed to feel the prick of his kunai at the side of her throat. At a stand off they looked at each other, then with a groan Sakura fell on to her back and laydown on the grass closing her eyes to the blue sky and bright sun. Taking in deep breaths she felt the sweat running down her body and slowly drying making her body sticky.

"Good job, you've did much better then I thought" Kakashi's eye curved into a familiar crescent shape as he smiled down at her from where he stood over her.

"Thanks" was all she could manage to get out in between breathes, he also took a seat next to her but didn't lay down, as her breath returned to her she slit her eyes open to look at the sky. It was quite for the few minutes that they rested, not saying anything she sat up, but let her legs sprawl out in front of her. Kakashi said nothing to her and just sat next to her,

"What are we going to work on?" she asked curiously, glancing at him out of the corner of her right eye.

"Ah…well...you have a firm grasp of the basics of the Sharingan and this probably allowed you to predict my moves so well" he paused thinking of something but it was difficult to tell with his mask. Waiting patiently "no doubt you did so well having been exposed so much to the Sharingan a lot more then is normal for _shinobi_, but….you still did well" seeming to break out of his thoughts "alright training same place tomorrow we'll be discussing on how to do the genjutsu's of Sharingan." Clearly done for the day they still didn't move from their spot rather continued to sit there and enjoy the peace, a rare thing for a _shinobi_ to have really. Musing on his words, was he shocked she did so well, did he expect her to fail or something 'uhh' she groaned mentally all this thinking sometimes she wished she could just shut her over thinking brain off! Sighing she stood up facing the sun and it's warmth she stretched her muscles she really shouldn't have sat down after all the training she did, ah well she'd get over it. Turning to Kakashi he seemed to mulling over something hopefully not perverted holding out a hand for him to take and help him stand he was quick to notice it and accept it, pulling him to his feet. She gave him a smile

"I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei" then waving she turned around and walked away feeling much better then she had in a long time since that….night. Humming cheerfully to herself as she walked down the street, 'a bath, that's what I definitely need a bath' making up her mind she walked calmly to her apartment taking her time and enjoying the sunshine in a rare content mood.

"Hey Sakura-chan" a voice called that sounded completely familiar to her, turning to look she felt her smile grow wider it was good to see Naruto he was busy but never took time away from spending it with friends.

"Naruto-kun what's up, you're in quite a rush" she called back waving slightly. The same grin he always wore was on his face

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head furthering messing his bright blonde hair "I needed to find you and Obaa-sama said you'd be around here." Sakura had tried and completely failed to make Naruto respect her sensei by calling her Hokage-sama even if it was true that Tsunde-sama was a lot older then she seemed, you'd think he'd learn after the first couple hundred punches.

"What do you need?" she asked curiously, passing over his disrespect for her Shishou used to it by now

"Sakura" Naruto said his voice serious and cautious quite a drastic change for him, Sakura looked at him curiously he was oddly serious now what ever it was it must be something important, was he out of ramen again that had happened before and he had come running to her in the past for some, she gladly gave him some, it was sort of her own secret on how much she loved the instant noodles she'd**_ never_** tell anyone least of all Naruto but there you go even she had her dirty little food secrets. Waiting for him to continue, her face taking on a questioning look silently asking him what was wrong.

"His funeral…Sasuke's funeral is tomorrow"

**Next Chapter: **"Sakura are you alright are you having any nightmares?" he sounded generally concerned about her.She only looked at him 'yes, of course I am how couldn't I?'she said in my mind and though the temptation was great to tell him all about her many sleepless nights there just wasn't enough force behind her thoughts. 'I won't be weak, Sasuke wasn't weak, Naruto most definitely isn't weak and so I will **NOT **be weak' with the strengthing of her mental resolve she only gave him a bright smile. "Nope, I've been sleeping fine no nightmares at all, don't worry so much or you really will have grey hair" she teased to lighten the mood and to try and distract him from what he was asking. She thought she put up a pretty good front, she was sure she did, but...he was very perceptive too perceptive sometimes and being around perceptive people was not high on her top ten good things at the moment. 'Drop it please, just don't ask me about them leave me to work out my mental stability, please' she silently begged all the while keeping a smile on her face.

* * *

The saying The cauldron calling the kettle black my mom says that sometimes and I always wonder where did she get those sayings? ah well my next chapter will hopefully be up much faster but with school an impending thing after winter break as well as finals It'll be a little difficult but just a little so ja ne for now and **please reveiw **I practically begging you now for comments, questions, or concerns just click the little blue button down at the lower left hand of the page. 


	4. The Funeral, letting go

Hello Hello, so sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, finals and school, blugh but good news is it's finally up so readers please enjoy. I did good on my finals so my next chapter should be up quicker

**WARNING:** There are spoilers in here for manga 282 and so on but read if you must it's interesting, oops did I pique your interest.

Disclaimer- I do not, I repeat do not own Naruto

Well read on!

* * *

She stood still the smile slowly slipping off her face, her mind working fast to process what he said, she had known it was coming…his funeral she just didn't want to face it, to actually acknowledge and know that Uchiha Sasuke was gone he was gone and was never returning. Her emotions started their regular rollercoaster ride when something got out of control and the hungry beast that continuously lurked in her mind now rose, a bit sluggishly but waking up fast. 

"Sakura…?" Naruto asked looking quite worried and peering at her closely "are you alright?" his tone and expression brought her back to her senses momentarily and she gave him a big bright, _fake_ smile.

"Of course, it's just a bit of a…shock that's all" her voice softened and trailed off at the end and an uneasy silence enfolded them. Both struggled to say something that would either cause them to leave each other to go do their separate things or would make them talk, she liked the former a lot.

"Well I've got to go and you've probably got things to do neh" Sakura said as brightly as possible

"Yeah…" he hesitated looking down for a second "You can always talk to me you know that don't you!" Naruto burst out looking at her now with his blue eyes that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Thanks Naruto, I know that" another awkward pause

"Bye" Sakura said and turned

"Yeah…bye" he said also turning in his own direction

"Oh and Naruto" she said as an afterthought turning her head to him so both her covered right eye and forest green looked at him "Thank you, truly I could ask for no better friend." His face transformed astonishingly fast in to a bright smile that seemed to light up the world just a little bit more, it was also infectious she couldn't help but let her own smile, more real then the last one slip onto her face. Then with a wave she turned and headed for her apartment 'You don't know how much you've saved me Naruto' she thought, the smile though a little smaller was still on her face and her emotional attack was on the backburner for now she didn't know how long that'd last though, but she was grateful she wasn't suffering the attack now as well as the aftereffects. Her gaze was faraway thinking of things, but her mind was now shadowed with tomorrow's event it would be one of her hardest tests, the resolution that she would pass it was very low. Sighing she unlocked her apartment and stepped in, the gleam of sunlight striking the floors and making them a cinnamon tone was ignored as she strode over them. Stripping off her clothes as she went and dropping them on the ground carelessly she drowned out any other thoughts that said she had to do anything else other then take a shower. Right now…she didn't want to do anything, no not right now, with his funeral so close it would be to hard to get through.

Stepping into the shower she turned it on not caring about the temperature only when it was scalding her skin and making it an angry red did she lift her hand lethargically and turn it to a cooler temperature. She just let the water run over her, tilting her head back to get the spray on her face groaning as she washed herself she was moving sooo slowly…who cared she didn't.

The water was still running and she was still in the shower only know at the bottom, back slightly curved to support her on the rock of her showerwall, it was warm from her body heat, unlike her shower water that had turned cold with time, her arms were wrapped loosely around her knees but she didn't move even when she started shivering, she decided she really liked showers they gave her an effective excuse that allowed her to try and deceive her mind that, no she wasn't crying it was only the water from the shower head running down her face tracking to her lips and leaving a salty taste.

'Liar' she thought to tired to even say it spitefully, it was pathetic, she was pathetic and right now that was okay with her, with no one here to judge her or bother her, it gave her time to sort out a least a little bit of her emotions if not all. Deciding that she had wasted enough water she slowly stood up muscles slightly cramped from staying in the cold spray to long, they gave slight protests that she ignored. Turning off the water she stepped out slowly, the wood was warm under her feet and pulling a tower from the rack to dry and wrap around herself, she wrung her short rosette hair out letting the excess water trail down her back or splash on to the floor. Walking out she pulled on simple pants and a shirt she didn't want to go anywhere else today, tomorrow she would go out she promised herself, she had no choice but to go out tomorrow.

Waiting for the kettle to start whistling she studied her wrinkled and pruned fingers, raising them she rubbed her eyes tiredly it had been a long emotional day. The attack hadn't come but the depression was just as bad if not worse and the dark, gloomy mood stuck to her soul like duck tape. Hearing the sharp ear-piercing whistle from the black kettle she stood straight up from her leaning on the counter and walked over to the stove, tea would help, tea helps everything.

* * *

Lying on the couch she watched nothing her eyes distant, attention focused solely in her mind and on her thoughts. She'd had more negative emotions and depressing thoughts these last few days then she had her whole life! Her hitae-ate was placed on the coffee table to the left of her, the silver gleam of the metal throwing patterns on the walls. Her Sharingan was half-lidded and she slowly traced the smooth scar that went around it he had done a good job setting it in, the small taste of it's powers revealed to her today awoke a feeling of wanting to use it to it's full potential it was only right, she assured herself he had given it to her she had it now she couldn't just have it and not use, 'ANBU' she thought, 'I can use this the way Sasuke wanted in ANBU' she remembered when he had gotten into ANBU they'd partied all night long he was only 16 when he was accepted but his skills were very impressive it wasn't surprising he got accepted into ANBU, it would have been sooner but the village had to build back up the trust that he had destroyed when he left the village for Orochimaru's power. His quest was foolish she remembered his words from the Chûunin exam she remembered them very well. He was an avenger, she wondered if Itachi had never slaughtered his clan if he would have turned out different. Squishing the thought she already had enough problems without thinking and pondering on what ifs…it could very well lead to her insanity,she was already hanging onto her sanity with only a thread of her will. 

Turning to her side so she faced the opposite wallshe sighed, it was just as white and blank as the ceiling she had just been staring at, nothing differentiated between the two. Slipping her eyes closed she waited for the images to assault her, first came sight, then sound, then smell she hated the smell more then the images, while the images eventually faded the smells stayed as though they were stuck in her olfactory sense. Even after she had woken up the smell of blood was what stayed with her and only faded after days, some nights the dreams were so vivid she thought she was reliving them again and again those times she'd tell herself she'd never sleep again, ever! Then she'd fall asleep again a sad cycle, she wondered how Gaara did it, when you think about it you did need sleep and slowly but surely she was being deprived of it how she could still function with only about 5 hours a week was beyond her, she wouldn't question it if it kept her away from the nightmares.

* * *

Shooting up awake suddenly, she had stayed on the couch falling asleep, running a shaking hand through her coral pink hair she gulped in air like a landed fish, sucking it in to combat the after effects. Pulling her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and clasped her hands in front. Burying her face into her knees she tried to calm her breathes if not her trembling and only succeeded in realizing how sweat-soaked she was. Her shirt stuck to her as well as her pants, she gave a long body-racking exhale of breath, it helped to calm her pounding heart slightly. 

Swiftly getting up her feet thumped the wooden floors as she moved almost blindly in her apartment only memorization of where everything was kept her from falling, but she bumped her knees against the table as she passed ignoring the brief jolt of pain as the sharp edge caught her leg she headed to her kitchen ignoring the light switch and opening her fridge to pull out a chilled container of water, which she unscrewed and instead of drinking dumped on herself. THAT calmed her down and she breathed a little easier now placing the bottle by the sink for a refill, she found out it helped accidentally when she hada previous nightmare, in an attempt to quiet herself she had gotten up to get some water, but she shook so much that it had splashed all over her, and then everything had just calmed down, her heart had stopped racing the pounding of it receding quickly and her trembling stopped almost immediately. She'd stood in the kitchen for minutes blinking, trying to figure out what happened then she had glanced at her now empty bottle, then at herself and put two and two together. From then on she kept one in the fridge for her nightly terrors.

It was warm so she had nothing to worry about catching a sickness and she was a medic nin so she could alleviate the symptoms of a cold or sickness easily. Taking the time to glance at the clock to see what time it was, she squinted in the dark and saw the small dark hand on the 4, the longer in between 4 and 5. 'Shit' she grumbled and padding to her bathroom for another shower she showered quickly and went to her room pulling on a simple black long-sleeved jôunin shirt and pants she also put her wrappings on and vainly rubbed at her eyes. Taking a seat on the coach again she waited for the funeral time to come around, she kept her hitae-ate off since she was in her house, as soon as she left she knew she'd have to have it slanted over her right eye again, a visible testament to what Sasuke had left behind.

The time passed slowly but it didn't drag on, it didn't seem to pass by exceedingly quickly either though. Walking down the dirt-packed road she kept her gaze forward it was still early so not many civilians were up except the ones that were opening their shops for business. She met up with Naruto, he actually found her first leaping down from a higher level to land and catch up with her. His normally bright smile-ridden face was blank, and was pulled into grief. She imagined that she probably looked the same, when they arrived at were the funeral would be, his body was cleaned up it almost looked like Sasuke was alive again. She wanted to run to his body to shake him and pound on his chest yelling to him wake up wake up you can't be dead. It was a fruitless dream though he was gone, and all she had left of him was memories and his eye, his last gift. She shouldn't be so selfish she told herself she had more to remember him by then most people in the group of shinobi that had showed up, and a lot of shinobi had shown up. She stood next to Naruto and Kakashi in between them, she could see Ino next to Shikamaru there was Neji with Hinata and countless others some she knew others she didn't. Tsunde spoke the traditional rights said he completed his dream, 'but did he mean to die in the process' Sakura wondered.

Watching the pyre burn his body being slowly swallowed and obscured by the red and orange leaping flames, till there was nothing left. His name was carved into the memorial, another new fresh name to the ever growing list, everyone knew it wouldn't be the last one, how could it be they were shinobi, bringers of death and short lived with all the risks and missions they did living long wasn't in the job description. Sakura kept a firm hold on her emotions but when she saw Naruto silently crying the tears running down in streams from his eyes, her control wavered and she found herself sobbing. A comforting arm was placed around her shoulders and Naruto grasped her hand, the flames died down now, nothing was left but ashes, his soul was free from this world and without her last goodbyes to him, she'd remember this day always, it'd haunt her through the nights like her other memories twisted into something fiendish, terrifying. She'd remember the orange flames leaping and his face, beautifully cold slowly disappearing. The fire itself reminded her of his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, a beautiful technique, she would never be Uchiha really she didn't want to be but she'd learn his techniques only his, she'd take up his role not as an avenger but as the shinobi he could have been if his clan was never slaughtered by his brother. Yes, she resolved as people slowly started to trickle away to their ever constant shinobi lives that could only be put on hold for so long she'd be what Sasuke would have been, it seemed right to her. Hugging Naruto tightly, he invited her over for ramen tonight she'd probably sleep over their too she'd have to remember to bring a lot of sleeping pills, no need for him to be worried about her she'd cause enough trouble.

"We're here for you kay Sakura-chan" he said placing a kiss on her forehead,

"Thanks Naruto, I don't know what I would do with out you and Kakashi-sensei" she meant it wholeheartedly.

As he left, she turned to the pyre his ashes would be gathered and be put in the Uchiha family graveyard. Kakashi stood by her still and after giving her a pat on the shoulder and the murmured words of practice tomorrow he also gave her a hug one she gladly welcomed and returned. The support of her friends and comrades kept her sane she realized, kept her sane and whole in mind, with out them she'd be nothing.

"Don't be afraid to show your emotions" Kakashi whispered while she was pressed to his jôunin vest.

"I won't…" she said back, and he too left after a pat on the head like they were still genin and he was the sensei.

* * *

She was there standing at the monument staring at the newly carved name of 'Uchiha Sasuke' embedded in the stone a silent reminder of her teammate. She didn't sense him come up beside her but she saw him as he had stood next to her, also looking down at the memorial. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, he spoke first 

"He was an excellent Shinobi, a true warrior for his village" he sounded almost sad, his lined face was drawn but it always was and his bandaged head and one eye made it hard for anyone to read him, besides the fact he was in charge of _Ne_, that part of ANBU should have been disbanded a long time ago, she had heard from the Hokage that it still was in existence, Sakura knew this to be true since she'd had one of the members on her team Sai, he was a very…odd nin, with no emotions with which to speak of he creeped her out when she first saw him on the mission together with Naruto. Tsunde-shishou had told her more about _Ne_ when she had returned and asked.Her master had done a very good and through job in filling in the blanks for her, it absolutely disgusted her the way that it was, from what she had seen of Sai, it made her very wary of the rouge part of ANBU.

Sakura didn't say anything to him he didn't seem to particularly care though

"Is there something I can help you with Danzō-san?" she asked trying to be polite

"No Haruno-san not particularly, I would just like to present you…with an offer" he said casually

Was he asking her to join _Ne_, that was scary, no way she would join she couldn't outright refuse him that'd make him sure that she knew a lot more then she was supposed to about _Ne. _

"What kind of offer?" she asked she kept her eyes on the memorial stone, eyes continuously tracing 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"I've heard that you are looking into joining with ANBU"

"Yes" she said after a short pause, he _was _going to ask her to join.

"Then you will consider a special part of ANBU, where….your skills will be put into very good use"

'I bet' she said mentally to herself, she should have known he just wanted her for her Sharingan, Kakashi had warned her about how she would be in increased danger since she now held one of the most powerful shinobi weapons known in the shinobi world.

"Thank you for your offer Danzō-san, I'll be sure to think about it" she almost choked on those last words 'polite to the end eh Sakura' she said to herself.

"Thank you for your time Haruno-san" he turned to leave, passing her she didn't turn to see him go merely continued to gaze at her comrade's name. Only when she dug her hands into her pockets did she fell a smooth piece of rice paper. Pulling it out she looked at it, it was small made of a very expensive type, on it written in bold, black neat calligraphy was written

_In "Ne"... You have no name, you have no feelings,_

_You have no past, You have no future. What you have is your mission,_

_That which supports the great tree of Konoha, unseen from within the ground,_

_is our resolve, our organization called "Ne"._

Staring at it, he must have slipped it in somehow….but now what to do with it, she didn't entertain the idea of actually joining, but she got an offer from him what should she do with it tell Tsunde-shishou, Kakashi-sensai? She was at a loss what to do with it. Turning away herself she cast one more look back at the stone and then started back home, it would be a long night.

**Next Chapter: "**Are you ready for missions Sakura, Kakashi has informed me that you've succeeded in your training" Sakura paused thinking about it "Yes Tsunde-shishou, I'm ready alright, you and Kakashi, Hinata, and Kiba will be escorting a caravan nothing serious, but you do pass close to Oto" Sakura felt the rising excitement all her training she could now go back to missions her own dreams were slowly fufilling "Thank you Tsunde-shishou" she truly meant those words giving a smile to her master that conveyed it. Tsunde understood and responded with her own smile.

* * *

Alright what did you think is it getting better worse, my next chapter I'll try and get up much faster, so please be patient and I'll work as fast as I can Thank you 

Oh and review that's alllllll ways helpful.


	5. A fight, dangers ahead

Alright at the moment I am both congragulting myself and wanting to kill myself on how long this took, but finally it's her every ones happy neh? So read and enjoy andddddddd review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sigh

* * *

So here she was just past 4:30 and wide awake as could be it had been a couple days since the funeral, a week if she remembered correctly. Her mission, her _nindo_ that she had decided for herself the day she said her final goodbye to her teammate, brother and friend was what she stuck to, what got her going through the days. Training with Kakashi always helped and Naruto made it a priority to spend a lot of time with her, all the rookie nine actually made the effort to help her in some way.

There was the cherished memory of their outing together all of them the rookie eight now, but she reasoned as long as they weren't all gone she'd survive, as long as she had someone that she had grown up with, with who she become deep friends with, formed unique bonds with she'd carry through life some how. Accumulating sadness, grief her heart would grow weary and then she'd see Naruto smile, or hear Ino call to join her for some gossip and the weariness of living would slip away for awhile and she'd enjoy living, it was very pleasant.

Pulling her _jôunin _vest snugly onto her upper body she tied on her hitae-ate, facing the mirror she gazed at the crimson weapon of blood in her right eye, she was endlessly fascinated with it. She'd experimented with it a few times seeing the effects but only slightly as the black tomoe's whirled around the black pupil. She'd found beauty in it, it was ironic at least to her that something so coveted and so powerful could be well so…beautiful. Just gazing at it and taking her time admiring the deep red of it, her hand grasped her hitae-ate above her right eye ready to tilt it down to cover it, she felt no desire to yet though, she studied the effect it had with her jade green eye of new spring and fresh buds of trees, finding that she…rather liked the look not really cute or pretty more of a hauntingly dangerous beauty if she could describe it like that.

The Sharingan seemed to cast this light on her face and it transformed her fair skin, her pink lips her top slightly smaller then the bottom, her straight nose and oval-shaped face into a visage of commanding power. She had slowly seen it as she had gotten up each morning from the few minutes or small amount of hours she could get of sleep, she'd take time, a few minutes to just gaze at her face or more specifically her crimson weapon.

Sharingan…the weapon of the prestigious and genius Uchiha clan, a kekkai genkai feared and wanted in times of war and peace it didn't matter. Sakura had no doubt that a bloodline limit such as this could be gazed at with hunger and fear. A chill swept through her body, the hair on her arms rose to a standstill point, small bumps crept upon her arms as the thought of what she could do pervaded her mind and she wondered, not being able to help herself but think, the enemies of the Uchiha did they feel a black bottom abyss of a pit as those red eyes, _those_ crimson red eyes gazed at them, pin them in place, and they knew deep within their soul and mind that those eyes would be their silent watcher as they died and if they survived which was highly unlikely that those bloody eyes would they haunt their dreams forever, a shiver coursed through her with those thoughts.

Where had they come from? It was frightening how they just seem to flood into her mind and before she knew it they led her on a trail of dark thoughts that shook her to the core and caused a shiver to travel from the top of face originating in her eye down to the very toe nails of her feet. Seeing _his_ face in the mirror staring back at her through her bloody gift she watched her hand slip the swirling leaf hitae-ate down her forehead and over her right eye hiding it from view. Turning away so she wouldn't have to look and see the original owner of the eye looking back at her.

'Do you haunt me Sasuke-kun?' she wondered drifting her fingers of the hitae-ate 'Is your soul stuck to me, forever going to be beside me and behind me so that I can see you in every mirror I see do you haunt me Sasuke….-kun?' Dropping her hand she picked at her long _jôunin-_sleeved shirt as she left her room for some tea.

* * *

Slipping out of her house, she faced the street it was practically empty everyone was still asleep, dreaming of pleasant things, she felt envious of them, but this was her burden to bear besides maybe a walk to the Hokage's monument would do her some good it always did. Allowing her feet to guide her they knew the way she'd been on the same path oh…she lost count but a lot of times would suffice. Moving past some training grounds she cast her eyes in disinterested cursory on them. Torn ground, various holes of different depths and widths from attacks and weapons, it was all familiar to her as it was to all _shinobi_ from _genin _to ANBU.

It was with great surprise though, that she found one person not in bed, sleeping their pleasant dreams, long coffee-dark hair tied back in a low loose tail. A regular _jôunin _shirt and pants was all he wore with his holster. Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy dark and brooding just like Sasuke, they were so alike the two of them. Both had cursed lives and high expectations, if that was the burden of having such power as theirs then she preferred not being of one of those clans where everything was dictated to you with strictness, no negotiation no nothing it was demanded of you to follow your clans laws.

Sakura knew that he knew she was here, as she watched him finish his workout his muscles tensing and contracting smoothly, toned form going through its required practice. When he finally stop, relaxing his muscles allowing them to drop, stretching slightly he turned to face her.

"Sakura-san" he said smoothly stretching out his nicely muscled triceps

"Neji-san" she said back "training?" she looked around her question answered with her view of his mess of a training ground. He grunted what could be taken as an affirmative, what he asked next surprised her she'd trained with him before and quite proudly she could boast hold her own against him but being asked by him was nothing short of…shocking.

"Do you want to train with me?" she didn't hesitate her zeal to improve herself and become the better of what Sasuke could have been if his life turned out to be different made her eager for any training provided even if it was an arrogant Hyuuga that had practically zero humor.

"Sure" and that was that they loosened their limbs and stood a good measure from each other tensing eyes searching each others forms assessing and analyzing what movements to make that would give them an upper hand.

"Use your Sharingan" he said suddenly she paused startled, use her Sharingan it made sense but should she use it? Or the better question…could she use it and efficiently at that, her indecision with it cost her dearly as Neji launched himself at her and without thinking she swept her hitae-ate up to her forehead executing the ancient shinobi principal of 'use what ever you got'.

His attack was fast and with her quick subconscious decision of using her Sharingan she was able to just dodge it. His chakra-laden fingers came inches to stopping her tenketsu, allowing herself a brief sigh of relief that she had avoided it. Jumping back so she could better look at the situation, her Sharingan alerted her to his movement to the left of her, dodging under his fingers again she was caught unprepared when a foot slammed into her stomach he was moving fast. Mentally shaking her self and giving some encouragement

'Alright Sakura pay attention, you know he's fast so we'll just have to match his speed' focusing on him with her Sharingan she saw the attack to her….right, a successful block she turned her body twisting her hips to slam an elbow into his ribs, it was a glancing blow but it uplifted her spirits to find that she _could_ strike him and that he wasn't infallible especially to her Sharingan.

Her comma-spinning eye wide to view everything, a ping sounded followed by a shranng and shriek of metal as two kunai slashed together and broke apart to come against each other again in different positions. Neji didn't throw any projectiles, knowing that they wouldn't do any good against her right eye, but he also was careful to avoid looking directly in to it, which was a good idea for him because if he did she'd immediately cast a genjutsu on him, effectively ending the spar. He had long ago summoned up his Byakugan and they both found a thrilling pleasure to pit Konoha's two most powerful kekkai genkai against each other. Crimson-red Sharingan flashed in the rising sun as Sakura spun around her opponent, her kunai slipping against his as she passed and deflected a lunge to her side.

No words were spoken between them, no passing of sneering and taunting jabs that would usually accompany such a fight, no this was a fight of skill and battle you did not waste energy on silly threats and remarks. Her Sharingan kept Sakura equal with him and she moved herself according to his moves, a swift side turn followed by a fist of Tsunde's technique of super strength at his chest that would have broken bones easily. She miscalculated, a fatal mistake sweat pouring into her eyes she misjudged her position and for a minute lost her sure footing as she slid under his arm, Neji didn't lose any time and used a Hyuuga family technique, Hakke Rokujuyon Shō to seal her tenketsu and cripple her. She viewed it for a split second with the Sharingan before it happened but she didn't have enough time or speed to react appropriately. Sakura found her left side paralyzed from employing chakra. Cursing she moved her self around him swiftly, and sent her right fist to his shoulder, catching his shoulder plate and collar bone they broke with sharp cracks that split the air harshly.

Moving back at the same time she kept an eye on him alert for any of his movements, both were breathing hard, both were wounded, and both were having too much fun to even begin to describe it! Shifting her weight to her back leg, she paused running her Sharingan over his form, he was on attack, set up in the Jūken stance she warily scuffed her foot across the ground, widening her own stance to be able to successfully dodge or block. Her Sharingan swung 45˚ degrees to the left he was going for her paralyzed part, she pivoted on her foot, her eye swung to the right as he appeared and she moved without thinking down and to the side to avoid his palm. Seeing his foot come up, and then feeling the breeze a few seconds later as it actually happened and missed her head, her roseate colored hair lifting up with the draft; Her one eye tracked him she kept her left, the normal one still open but half-way she found that when she kept both it got confusing when she tried to see the difference between what was a future image or present image, keeping it half-closed helped solve the problem a bit when she got enough training and the nerve also she'd keep it closed all the way. What she was learning now not just from Kakashi's training but from trial and error made her see why Kakashi did some of the things he did. Admitting to herself that it did unnerve her with only having one eye open while fighting because it made her blind in her left side where her Sharingan had to compensate for it by automatically reacting to everything that came from her left side. It'd be a popular opening for enemies to exploit when she'd be put back in the field.

Seeing a shift and clenching of legs muscles and finger joints, the image and knowledge of where he would strike shot into her mind, becoming known to her and she reacted blocking the downward leg as it crashed from above, her arms jarred and held his leg before he flipped and sent another hard kick at her midsection she already saw it though and reacted with stepping to the side and punching at his ribs, he twisted his body and the battle continued.

Moving around each other in an exotic and beautifully deadly dance, each action replied with a reaction that was either a block, dodge, or retaliation. Swirls of coffee-brown and a healthy pink like that of a medium rare steaks center swirled in the sun flashing in intricate loops and twirls. The sun lighted on sweat-pouring bodies pushed to the max to prove who was better, faster, smarter. The world's ancient dance of power and control centered on that fight, making both combatants aware of nothing but the opponent, short gasps and grunts of pain sounded and stretched in the air signaling pain or triumph both short-lived.

He had the upper hand due to the newness still of her Sharingan and her using of it in a fight, thus it was surprising when he called a sharp

"Stop!" pausing in place to look at him one arm bent to her side, fingers clenched in a tight fist she breathed deeply studying him from under limply hanging pink hair. He stood breathing just as hard as her, she saw to her secret satisfaction his pearl eyes turned to her and he met her gaze.

"It's enough, you've proven that you can take your fate into your own hands, thank for the good fight" he said in that deep voice. Unbalanced at the sudden turn of events she could only stand and blink in shock at what he just said.

"Your uh…. Welcome…" she said hesitantly, not being able to find anything else to say for the moment. Watching him stand straight and approach her, still a bit perplexed at the sudden change over him she nonetheless pushed her hitae-ate down to cover her Sharingan.

"I hope to spar with you again, Sasuke-san was a good opponent I look forward to seeing the same in you" he spoke solemnly and she paused weighing her own words to match the compliment that he just gave her, if it was a complement it was cryptic and difficult to understand the meaning underneath just like Hyuuga Neji.

"I'll be sure to give you a better fight next time Neji-san" she finally settled on what to say and the words were out of her mouth as she thought of them. He gave a respectful nod, bow and just…left. She blinked at his sudden departure perturbed at what just happened, but the thrill of the fight had yet to leave her not that she wanted it to leave her she felt truly alive and for that she was grateful to Neji all thoughts were driven from her head when she was sparring with him it was wonderful. Shaking her head with a low chuckle she turned to face the sun, the blush of colors signaling a new day uplifted her spirits making a smile curve on her lips with contentment, she was surprised she didn't think she'd be so happy after his funeral just a few days it was gratifying and upsetting at the same time, stretching her muscles and limbs she turned and with a small quirk on her lips headed back to her house for a shower.

* * *

'Today' she thought 'will be a good day' she didn't know how she could tell she just knew something would happen to day that would excite her and make her thrilled to be alive.

Approaching the hospital, she mused as she looked at the doors with the red plus sign on them with a backdrop of white slightly covered with the dust and dirt of being there so long that she was usually the one fixing up the nins that came in not the other way around, but Shishou had demanded it of her and she was not one to disagree with her master it would not be good for her heath if she refused an appointment with her, Tsunde-sama knew where she lived a fact that worried her sometimes. Pulling open the door she stepped in, tracing her gaze and taking in everything of the hospital, nothing changed there was the desk that people signed in at the stiff but plush chairs that people sat in and the ever constant smell of disinfectant that hang around everywhere. She remembered when the smell had hung around her had it been so long ago, she wondered slightly startled then shrugging it off with a small smile she wandered in, she was in no hurry to get to the appointment. The nurse behind the desk gave her a nod and smile of familiarity that Sakura returned immediately and automatically.

Listening to the slight tap of her standard _shinobi _sandals on the white tiled floor she hummed to herself quietly as she approached the already agreed on room that she would go to. Pushing it open she looked around seeing the white hospital bed with light blue fabric cushions and a thin paper sheet over it see through. Taking a seat on the only chair, she swiveled around to face the door and wait, she didn't glance at the clock or anything for that matter it was all to familiar she'd been here both as patient and worker, more of the latter then the former thankfully. Still humming absently she stared at the equally white-tiled ceiling, hearing the door open silently on its hinges she pulled her gaze to look at her Shishou watching her step in and close the door behind her.

"Sakura-chan" she greeted affectionately but with the undertone of professionalism that she always acquired when she was working. Greeting her with a

"Shishou" in return

"This is just a checkup on how your eye is doing" Sakura nodded already knowing what it was and stood up walking the three steps to the hospital bed and sitting on the edge, the thin paper sheet crackled beneath her as she sat and she shifted slightly the paper voicing it's noisy protests with each movement.

"Take off your hitae-ate" Tsunde said as she approached her with a small penlight, wrapping her fingers on it she grasped the metal and fabric pulling it up and away from her eye, it brushed her strands as she pulled it all the way off and kept it beneath her hands as she put her arms she either side of her. Lifting her face to gaze at Tsunde-sama, she didn't seem at all affected by the burning red eye.

Instead she approached and widened it with her fingers, clicking the penlight on and letting the beam of light slide into her eye, her pupils dilated slightly with the bright light and her eyes teared at the stark brightness of it. Another click and the light was gone, a hmmm and the familiar tingle of her Shishou's chakra flooding into her swept into her body focused on only in her right optical nerves. She relaxed with the feeling and let it do its work of checking up on her making sure everything was in order.

"Hmmmm" Tsunde sounded, Sakura couldn't detect what she was feeling from it or what the diagnose would be hopefully good.

"Well the eyes accepted you just fine and there seems to be no lasting effects of it being transplanted into you" Tsunde stood back and frowned slightly her gaze still on her apprentice, Sakura recognized the sign of her master thinking of something and wondered what it was. Silence descended as Tsunde appraised Sakura's eye and then the rest of her body as though searching for any injuries finding none her gaze came back to the Sharingan.

"Since your Sharingan is doing so well how would you like to go on a mission it's only C-rank…but I want to start you slow, Kakashi say's your doing well with your training of using it effectively" she was still frowning though.

Sakura couldn't believe it after her training she was getting a mission she'd be able to go out and do something even if it was low-rank it was something and she was excited, no she was more then excited.

"Shishou you really mean it, a mission, please say your not joking and its true" she begged "I want to go, look I'm fine I can use my Sharingan I have complete control over it" 'almost' she added to herself mentally.

"It'll mean everything if I could do it please…" she asked pleading with her tone and eyes for her to go. Tsunde gazed at her still thinking silent, Sakura tried to convene how much she wanted to go through her eyes 'please Shishou please' she thought desperately.

"All right" she relented finally, Sakura gasped with happiness

"Thank you, Shishou you're the best when I get back I'll buy you ten jugs of sake, thank you" she jumped off the bed, a smile splitting her face that it hurt her cheeks with how large it was. Not resisting from being able to give her a hug she clutched at her teacher

"Thank you so much" she said and was patted on the back,

"I'm going to tell Naruto the good news" she shouted her spirits were high and it was like she had just been told that Sasuke was alive again almost at least. Racing to the door not able to contain her excitement or she would burst she pulled the door open acknowledging and catching the scroll that Tsunde tossed to her.

"Thanks again Tsunde-sama, you're the best!" and she was gone like the wind.

* * *

Tsunde smiled slightly at her apprentice's happiness, seeing her whirl out of the room with happiness of her upcoming mission. Walking out of the room a lot calmer then her student, she chuckled thinking that Naruto had rubbed off on her if she could be so loud when she was excited. Sometimes it was like Sakura was the middle of team 7 with Sasuke's part obvious in her now and not just with her new eye. Frowning at that, she had tried to keep the knowledge that the Uchiha kekkai genkai was still alive in another nin away from anyone who was not supposed to know, this was the real reason that she was so hesitant on her student going on missions but seeing Sakura's face light up like never before she would stick with her choice for better or worse. When the knowledge that the Sharingan was still alive in not one but two nin Sakura would have a whole new set of worries on her shoulders.

Heading to her office, she sighed at the knowledge of all her paper work still due to be done and steeled herself to get back there and working, but it was difficult when she saw the bar and was tempted to grab some…special medication for herself.

"She looked quite happy" a familiar voice said as the other Sharingan-wielder fell into step beside her.

"She got her first mission" she explained distracted between getting sake or doing her Hokage duties.

"Ah…so that's why, it'll be good for her to get out and use it" Tsunde glanced at the Copy Ninja

"You think she's ready" his silver hair glinting in the sun was somewhat distracting

"Yes" his head was turned as though he could see Sakura now, probably being hugged and congratulated by Naruto.

"She picks up on it so easily, it makes me wonder if she wasn't born with it" Tsunde gave a frown,

"Be glad that she wasn't or she might have been already dead by now" she muttered darkly.

"That's true" he said and she could detect that constant note of grief at the memory of the mission with his comrade Uchiha. Secretly Tsunde thought that team 7 would follow in the footsteps of her team the three Sannin but now…she began to think that they'd follow the path of The Fourths team with there ill-fated demise and only one left out of the team of four, both paths were dark and filled with blood, it was frustrating that she couldn't somehow do something more for her student and Naruto except watch over them, help them and guide them as she could.

**Next Chapter:** "What's this Sakura, thinking of joining _Ne"_ he looked slightly puzzled and curious but the dominating emotion was anger. It was difficult to tell though that damn mask always made things so complicated sometimes she just itched to take it off, but now she had to deal with this. "No" she said absently "Not inthis lifetime or the next but I haven't thrown it away, just forgot about it that's all" she shrugged her shoulders "It's my problem, don't worry about"

* * *

Woooo that was wicked right? So any questions comments or concerns please just review I'll appreciate it greatly and I'll be getting into the main plot soon, so don't worry I'm hoping to make this a longgggg story so I'll keep my fingers crossed to get the next chapter out quickly. I'm also thinking about revising my first chapter because of how many spelling mistakes were on it, it makes me cringe. blugh 


	6. Restart

New chapter mateys awesome neh! Hmmm yeah, anyway first things first I want to show my appreciation for everyone who's reviewed my story I really really appreciate. When I read the reviews it makes me want to make my chapters the best possible, I'd also like increased feedback on what you think, if you have any ideas or anything I like hearing criticism (shocking I KNOW.)

Enough of my rambling though on to the show of thanks and appreciation…

First of thank you so much Shinobi Darkbeak updating me 3 times I look forward to your comments and will try to get chapters out faster -

Kakashidiot your advice was readily accepted I'm glad you pointed it out to me I never thought that it'd be daunting to first readers oops heh heh thanks I'll be careful from now on.

Igardne6 thanks for your review, hopefully you'll keep thinking that my story is interesting I'm trying realllllllyyyyy hard.

Koruyuu thanks for the complement on my writing style I try, I was kinda worried though that it wouldn't work out as I hoped it would with all the added words and descriptions but thanks for the compliment I'll take it to heart .

Last but not least Amane Misa my first reviewer, thank you for taking time to read the fic I'll glad you found it interesting hopefully I'll come up with tons of good ideas to continue making it interesting.

**ATTENTION:** I will be changing the name of this fic to _Through Crimson-Red Eyes_ but it'll be next chapter so don't worry just yet. I've also changed somethings up Kakashi won't be knowing about Sakura's _Ne_ proposition to next chapter.

Well that's all the reviews my sincerest thanks to all of them, with each review I'll be sure to respond to it on the next chapter. Thank you all hope you enjoy this chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Sakura was ecstatic she was going on a mission, an actual mission who cared if it was just B-ranked it was a mission! She'd found Naruto hanging with Hinata just enjoying the sunshine, she lost no time in bounding up to them and telling them in no less the 10 words that she was _finally _going on a mission. 

Naruto had acted as expected with a bear hug, his strength easily lifting her up and whirling her around, it was times like these that she really realized how much he'd grown up and changed, before he wouldn't have been able to pick her up and she probably wouldn't have let him pick her up. She hugged him tightly around the neck,

"This is great, who cares if it's B-rank, you'll finally go out" he laughed with happiness echoing her earlier thoughts on the low rank, Sakura laughed with him. When she was finally set down Sakura made sure to see Hinata, and give her a bright smile they were good friends,

"Hinata-chan, lets get some ramen, Naruto-kun, you, and I neh?" she was on an emotional high of happiness, absolutely nothing could get her down, no way nothing at all.

"A-all right, congratulations S-Sakura-chan"

"No thank you Hinata-chan, your cousin, helped me train today, please thank him because I'll be leaving tonight and can't do it myself, and I look forward to showing him that I have my fate firmly grasped in my hands" she felt her smile stretch over her face, she felt like the old Sakura, when Naruto-kun would bug her for a date and Sasuke-kun would have his particular little smirk on his face and call him dobe, and Kakashi with his perverted books, oh she should probably go find him and tell him the good news and thank him.

"I'll be sure to d-do that Sakura-chan" Hinata said firmly looking at her steadily.

Naruto wasn't the only one who'd changed with the years, Hinata with her continued interaction with Naruto was becoming much bolder and less timid, Sakura was happy to see her coming out of her shell, now if Naruto would only ask the girl out, it was plainly obvious to the whole village that they liked each other.

* * *

Hyuuga family traditions be damned, the deserved each other and besides they looked good together. The moved off together chatting and breaking out into laughter easily, she was content, besides being like this when fighting and being pushed to her limits. She felt quite satisfied with the day, the sun was shining, its bright rays casting the path and village around them into happy and beautiful images of daily life, unfettered with the corruptness of the world. Just for now they were three friends going for ramen, able to forget for a while that once they left they'd be _shinobi _once again. 

Mentally shaking her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts, she liked being _shinobi_, no she loved being _shinobi_ she had nothing to be complaining about right now life was good, she was pleased with the brightness of the world and the time able to spend with friends, 'no depressing thoughts' she told herself firmly, and she forgot her tiny moment of morbid self-pity.

It was with particular satisfaction that she downed the miso ramen, she was sure she hadn't tasted anything so good for awhile now. Naruto was wolfing down the noodles two bowls stacked next to him, Sakura wasn't going to berate him, besides it was fun watching Hinata-chan try to get him to slow down, he actually listened too, would the oddities ever cease. When Naruto asked what was in the mission scroll, she just blinked and then gave a laugh,

"I don't know!" she was amazed with herself, first mission and she didn't even know what it was. Fishing it out of a _jôunin _pocket on her left side, she pulled it open for all three of them to see what it was.

**Objective: **Escort a minor noble to the village of Kochi, you'll be passing through Oto no Kuni on the way.

Though there has been no activity or movement from Otogakure no Sato since Orochimaru's demise be on guard for various persons. It is still a dangerous land and various members of Orochimaru's village and gang have been sighted.

Time estimated for mission – 4 days.

Personal accompanying – one _jôunin,_ two _chūnin._

"Well that's not too bad" Naruto-kun admitted trying to cheer her up, Hinata-chan nodded her agreement,

"I'm just happy I'm getting one" Sakura admitted giving them a bright smile, not having to fake her happiness felt wonderful to her, it made her so…unbelievably free.

"Hmmm" Naruto-kun hummed a response, while slurping up some noodles, Sakura watched him tilt the bowl up and drink the broth with loud noises she didn't have the heart to hit him for his obvious lack in table manners. Looking over at Hinata-chan she only gave a small smile, which Sakura returned readily. With a sigh of satisfaction the tableware was set down with a slight "clink"

"So are you going to go tell Kakashi-sempai?" Naruto asked,

Nodding Sakura twirled her chopsticks in the broth and few noodles left in her bowl answering

"After I told you guys, I would have gone and found him"

"Go now, it'll probably take you a while to find the hentai" Sakura gave a small laugh at Naruto-kun's description of their ex-sensei, leaving some money to pay for their ramen

"Alright, Sayonara Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan I'll talk to you later" she called back as she headed along the main dirt-packed street to find Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura prided herself on being patient really she was patient, but sometimes things just had a way of making that patience evaporate faster then a drop of water in the hot sun. She wondered if Kakashi was doing this on purpose to try her patience, she had been up and down Konoha searching for him. She'd asked Asuma, Gai (to her slight fear) and other _jôunin _that Kakashi hung around with, with absolutely no luck. 

Huffing with anger and frustration, she paused on a rooftop and shaded her one eye against the blinding sun, searching for a mop of messy silver hair or a slumped form reading a familiar orange book. Really how hard could he be hard to find, somehow she was finding it most difficult and her patience was almost at the non-existent stage.

"Yo" a familiar voice said, her emerald-green eye twitched before she turned around to face the person she had been looking for.

"KA..KA..SHI - Sempaiiii" she growled out, he was there with his messy hair that stood up everywhere, glinting a shiny, metallic silver, eye curved into a crescent signaling his smile, it was funny Sakura knew somehow there was humor in the situation. How couldn't there be she'd be searching for one porn-reading, mask-wearing, fellow Sharingan-weilding _jôunin_ and then when she was just going to explode, he had miraculously appeared, she'd get a laugh out of this somehow.

Glaring at him

"So Sakura-chan I heard you were looking for me" he sounded carefree, stifling the rising desire to just hit him with her super-strength she shifted her feet and let a breath out, remembering her thoughts of how nothing could sour her good mood, but then she reasoned, no one was quite like her ex-sensei or former sensei really.

"I got a mission Kakashi-sempai, it's a B-rank but I wanted to tell you" she gave a smile

"Wonderful job Sakura-chan, just be careful with your Sharingan and only use it in an emergency, you have near-perfect chakra control but don't mess around" he warned his tone reflecting the serious precaution he was giving her

"I'm not some new _genin_ Kakashi-sempai don't worry or you won't just have silver hair but white" she teased bringing some mirth to the situation.

"Wouldn't want that now would we" he played along. Sakura laughed, the anger fading somewhat with their joking, what would she do without the two men in her life that kept her sane.

* * *

Kakashi watched her jump away, moving from one rooftop to another, it was good to see that she was still the same old Sakura even with what she had been through, he admitted privately to himself about what could have happened and hadn't, she appeared well, and was adjusting to the change in her power, still…he couldn't help but wonder what her thoughts were, where once he could read her through her emotions that were displayed for all the world to see, now they were hidden, subdued, she still had that spark of fiery temper obvious from when she had almost beaten to a pulp for his surprise, but there was this new guardedness to her, he could discern a shadow in her eye that would flicker through briefly darkening her gaze and casting her in gloomy light. 

He had been giving the Hokage-sama reports on her development with her Sharingan and appearing mental state, since Sakura wouldn't go back to being her apprentice till after she got her Sharingan under complete control or as much control as possible.

The Uchiha clan was dead, there kekkai genkai surviving through to non-Uchihas all they had to go on was history texts, some information from old retired nin and what he, himself knew it was difficult to use the powers of the doujutsu efficiently as possible.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, never did he think this could happen, his own occurance with Obito was a freak event, a Uchiha giving up another Sharingan and to one of his students was really unbelievable. Then there was his own problems, maybe because both of them, Sakura and him had learned something from the previous owners of the Sharingan that were life-altering was the reason he felt this overwhelming desire to help her in anyway to get through this and continue to grow and develop. It was unlike him to want to protect someone so much, yes she was his student and comrade but she was grownup, a _jôunin_, and a competent one at that, she didn't need anyone hovering over her, but it was just this desire, that was becoming harder and harder to squish down and ignore.

He just hoped that what Sakura was showing on the outside wasn't a façade to what was happening to her in the inside, he'd wait for her to come to him or Naruto for aid if she ever needed it.

* * *

They left at the dot the next morning, Sakura had tried to get some sleep to do her best on this mission, she didn't personally know any of the other nin with her, but she'd work and get along with them. Obviously from the way they were casting discreet looks at her tilted hitae-ate with curiosity they didn't know about what was hidden beneath it. Mostly it was the two _chûnin _that she caught glancing at her. Ignoring them, she moved with the noble, at least the _jôunin _kept his looks more hidden and more spaced out. 

The camp was all set up with the minor noble Kurosaki asleep they had stopped for the night, she was on watch with Hattori he was to the left of her, positioned low to the ground on a tree limb. While she was over looking their small camp from her place on a tall pine, she had both eyes scanning their camp. They were just in Oto territory and Sakura felt extremely edgy with the close proximity to Konoha's prime enemy. Her Sharingan detected no swirling flows of chakra that were dangerous to her or the camp, only Hattori's and the two other _chûnins_ chakra were evident to her.

Scanning the trees, and seeing nothing but the leaves and branches, gave her no comfort. All her experience with Oto made her wary and very cautious with any thing to do with them, it wasn't that she was paranoid she was just thought carefully and rationally when she had to deal with them, she'd stay alive longer that way.

Another pass with her eyes, the moon was a mere sliver to the world, and light was a luxury not available when they were right next to enemy territory. She might have been a good nin and gotten even more deadly with her Sharingan but even she could be brought down by large numbers of _shinobi. _She didn't pretend to be invincible and she made no attempt to sugar-coat the truth for the noble, she had informed him that they were traveling close to enemy territory and while they were close he HAD to listen and obey all that she and her squad said.

Sakura might have been second-in-command but she was the one with the real power here, in both genjutsu and ninjutsu with her Sharingan she was far above average with her taijutsu but she'd never be a genius of it like Lee-kun. She accepted that and made do with what she could to get better in it, she was intellectually powered, but with the Sharingan added to her arsenal it opened up whole new dimensions to her growth and development as a _shinobi_,mainly in strength.

She tensed when movement diagonally to the right of her caught her attention, her Sharingan instantly focused on it, her normal clear emerald green eye identified it as a brown-furred rabbit, her Sharingan confirmed it with no chakra in the animal, that would have made it either a summon or a _henge_. The knowledge that what had moved was not a threat didn't settle easier in her mind, she was too tense, expecting that something would happen, that some powerful enemy would leap out of the trees and attempt to slaughter them all.

These thoughts in no way helped to reassure her, even worse was that now after a break in the emotional attacks that had plagued her since Sasuke-kun's death they were returning, right now! Sweat beaded at the back of her neck, as she forced herself to scan the clearing it was just her luck that she would take watch on the same kind of tree that Sasuke-kun had died under, the smell brought the memories hazing into her mind.

Rain, she remembered the pitter patter drumbeat of it on the ground and vegetation around and above her.

The black beast uncoiled from its hibernation, and yawned sending a spike of terror through her, a chill slithered down her spine, and she bit her tongue, containing herself from collapsing in a emotional wreck that would have the whole camp brought down upon her to ask if she was okay and then they'd be obligated to detail the whole thing in the mission report, she'd be screwed, totally banned from missions again, dragged into therapy she'd never be let out of the village again, she could even be decommissioned as a _shinobi, _stating she was mentally-inefficient for the burden of the career. Rational thought deserted her as panic, grief and self-hate rose, she struggled to clamp it down under a strong lid, in the jar of her mind.

She bit on her tongue too hard having forgotten that she held it in between her teeth, blood brought her sharply back into dizzy focus, her surroundings wavered and rose to her eyes, pain caused her to shift her eyes down and unclench her white-knuckled grip on her thigh both for her fingers and her leg. The metallic-coppery taste of blood flooded her mouth as it bled from her tongue. The creature only retreated after it had sent her one more image from the memories clamped tightly closed and secluded in her mind, Sasuke's beaten body with his eyes giving her the look of death. She stiffened, struggling not to scream, to cry to yell at the injustice of it all, drawing in a deep chest-rattling breath to help calm her down, her stomach expanded with the extra air, holding it in her lungs she let it out slowly deflating, drawing a shaky hand down her face she gave a small sigh of relief at her luck to hold onto her sanity for one more day.

**Next Chapter:** "What's this Sakura, thinking of joining _Ne"_ he looked slightly puzzled and curious but the dominating emotion was anger. It was difficult to tell though that damn mask always made things so complicated sometimes she just itched to take it off, but now she had to deal with this. "No" she said absently "Not inthis lifetime or the next but I haven't thrown it away, just forgot about it that's all" she shrugged her shoulders "It's my problem, don't worry about"

* * *

So there you go R&R please, it'll be much appreciated and if you see any misspellings or grammatical errors e-mail me and I'll have them fixed up. 

I know it's the same **Next Chapter **preview but it's all explained up above but that excerpt will be in my next chapter promise, sorry for misleading you I absolutely promise it won't happen again. Gomen, gomen, gomen!


	7. A Kiss, New Path

Heh two posts in one day funny eh, so it took me a while to get this out because it just didn't feel right to me...yeah crazy that's me, totally insane. So I rewrote some parts and I can only hope it turned out good, this is the turning point from now on everything will start to become more revealed, secrets will be revealed and all that stuff.

So good times ahead enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...Thank Ra

* * *

She cautiously shifted on the branch, slipping her standard-issued shinobi sandals over the tree limb. Breathing a quite sigh of relief and glancing around that none of the other's had noticed her…breakdown, she leaned against the trunk with the harsh bark digging various points of discomfort into her back.

"_Weak weak weak, can't you be anything else Sakura"_ she thought disgustingly at herself and roughly rubbed both palms of her hands on her face.

"…_Annoying"_ trickled into her mind a whisper that sounded hauntingly familiar

"_You really are…annoying"_ followed closely behind it and Sakura matched the voice echoing in her mind with a certain black-haired deceased Uchiha.

The thoughts left, floating away with others, their impact was all that was left from them.

"_Stop haunting me Sasuke"_ she thought half-heartedly, left with her lightly sweat-soaked body leaning against a tree that brought bad memories to the forefront of her thoughts.

Pushing herself straight with her arm muscles, they contracted and stretched with the slow movement, stretching her fingers out they still slightly ached from gripping the branch so hard, and were turning an angry red that would fade in a few minutes. Flexing them open and closed they gave a few throbs and then were silent, murmuring back in her throat she crouched once again on the balls of her feet upon the tree limb.

Glancing around, her Sharingan picked through the night's darkness to ensure that her lapse over her emotions did not get noticed. Twisting her feet, to improve her position, Sakura made herself be the epitome of a vigilant guard, her mind was blank now, her ears were filled with the sound of flickering wind in the trees, both her eyes watched over her camp.

It was nothing, the attack was nothing just a freak accident, it wouldn't happen to her again on the mission, she couldn't afford to have it happen again. She'd be relieved to get back to Konoha she had to sort this out it was hampering her ability to function as a nin, she could deal with her small amount of sleep, but these attacks…

Something needed to be done and she had no clue on what could be done. Asking people for help was simply out of the question, any hope that she'd be trusted on a high-ranking mission would be null after she gave hint to the state of her mind.

She'd work it out, her mind was dangerously fraying, the attacks could come anytime any moment, every time something to do with _that _night was picked up by her senses, her mind would start to unravel and she'd find herself spiraling down into a bottomless pit of rage and grief, her sanity was becoming a joke to her.

Glancing to where she knew her fellow nin were to make sure that they hadn't noticed anything odd happening, Sakura wouldn't put it past Shishou to slip in someone to watch her, or the council for that matter; She'd be surprised if Tsunde hadn't put someone in the squad to keep an eye on her. The focused Sharingan on them told her that they weren't moving to her position, so her attack was unnoticed, relieved for small favors, she passed the rest of her post in tense silence and position, noting only small disturbances and sounds of wildlife.

The day broke with Sakura traveling onwards with her group, no problems cropped up that day or that night or the day after that, they were almost to their destination and she was beginning to hope that the rest of the mission would go off without a hitch. There was little resistance was met traveling, a small problem with bandits had cropped up they'd been child's play to get rid of.

Today would be the day they'd arrive at their destination, early in the morning about 6:30, 7 somewhere around that time.

Enjoying herself, Sakura treaded down the dirt street there seemed to be an endless supply of little stores and people young, old and in between managing them or hawking. Looking interestedly at some scrolls set out on a table outside a street, she drifted through the crowd shifting through people with gentle touches from her fingers, why be rude to the general populace, Sakura preferred being able to return to a town without having to watch her back from both nin and citizens. The store was just a little farther. A shoulder knocked against her jolting her, turning to apologize or perhaps yell at the person to watch were they're going, she froze at the whispered words.

"_I know you Sharingan-weilder"_

She froze absolutely,

'What did he just say' she didn't need him to repeat though, was she the only one that heard it, him…her? How could the crowd not hear what he just said? Fear turned to burning anger, faster than she thought possible, answers…that's what she needed and they had them who ever whispered those words to her.

Turning swiftly with chakra already in her hand ready to crush bones and organs,… there was no one there, nothing that looked out of ordinary, only regular civilians with haori's, shirts, and pants. No one looked suspicious or out of place,

"Shit" she quietly cursed turning from the crowd and stepping into a narrow, darkened street filled with various things in different states of decay. The smell was abominable, grimacing as she moved her feet around some brownish-black lumps. She had other things to worry about, shaking her head quickly as she bounced off store walls to the roofs and beyond.

* * *

"She was able to read my moves, not all of them but she could keep up, there's a problem, she has a…hesitance to use it, I had to force her into revealing it." Tsunde looked pensive at his words. Folding her hands together, she propped her chin on them,

"She'll use it in battle though?" Tsunde was afraid for Sakura, what Neji had described could lead to serious problems, but then this… situation it was odd, all she was going on was her instincts and advice.

"In self-preservation she will" the ANBU Captain affirmed.

"How well did she handle it, did it seem natural to her" Neji seemed to just gaze at her for a long moment of silence, she was aware though that he was carefully thinking over his response, the wheels turning in his head to make his reply the most satisfying and complete.

"It seemed too natural, she used it like she'd had it for awhile…" he was having difficulty explaining it. Intrigued, Tsunde leaned forward with interest whatever was difficult forthe Hyuuga prodigy was always an interesting thing.

"She had a natural balance with it" he finished finally, trying to express his thoughts in those words.

"Alright, thank you Neji" Tsunde dismissed him sighing he bowed to her walking out.

The sound of rustling pages and a sigh of "I need a drink" bounced on the air, Shizune shook her head, and shifted her current paper to the done pile.

* * *

The knock startled her, she had just gotten out of the shower drying her hair with a light green towel she let it rest on one shoulder. Who was at the door barely anyone knew she was home after the stop at the town they had immediately started back and since there was no civilian to slow them down made it back to Konoha in good time, walking to the frontentry on sun-warmed wood, the door opening with a slight click of the knob turning.

Familiar silver hair, gravity-defining, was too much of a give-away.

"Kakashi" she said half-question and half-shock, she stood for a minute gaping at him. Pulling herself together

"Um" she didn't know what to say

"Would you like to come in?" she settled on moving back to let him, the polite escape, his eyes searched her face as he stepped in and she shut the door behind him.

"Thank-you" he said.

Keeping her eyes on the wall next to him, he was tall so it was hard to look like she wasn't avoiding his gaze. Taking a quick glance up through her eye lashes, she could only see through one but it didn't stop the subconscious movement to look up with both eyes.

The dark pupil flickered with knowledge, and Sakura quickly averted her gaze, he knew she was avoiding his. She didn't have enough courage to look again

"Would you like some tea?" she settled on running.

"That would be nice" she turned swiftly eager for something to do, padding to the kitchen less then 20 steps from the door,

"Green?" she asked from behind an opened cabinet knowing what the answer would be he always liked green tea over any other.

"Mhm" he made a noncommittal noise of agreement.

Looking around as he waited for Sakura to return with the tea, his eyes perused her living room, her apartment was what every nins seemed to be like, a simple bachelor pad. A small black coffee table sat in front of a tan coach, the walls were painted a simple white and a TV sat in the corner. Pictures of her parents and friends dotted the room on the furniture and hanging on the walls the picture taken of team 7 stood placidly alone in the center of the coffee table. Scanning his eyes over a small bookshelf, filled with various scrolls and books most were medical but there were a few simple pleasure reads.

A piece of paper sticking out of the top of one piece of medical literature caught his eye it didn't look like a bookmark, taking a step forward he ran his finger along the top edge of the book, sliding it smoothly out. Holding the book in one hand and teasing the piece of expensive rice paper out with the other, he stared blankly at the bold calligraphy written on it.

"Ne" was written on it with black ink in flowing symbols and he whispered the word subconsciously in shock, their saying was styled on the rest of the paper in careful script.

He could hear Sakura tinkering with some cups in the kitchen what was she doing with…this? Narrowing his eyes the book had been dusty obviously she'd stuck it in there and hadn't picked it up again.

When had she gotten this, footsteps sounded Sakura's approach, she placed the tray of tea down and watched him carefully, eyes flicking from the paper to his face. He looked squarely at her, frowning she stood in front of him, he merely raised an eyebrow in silent question of

'What are you doing with this?'

"Danzo-san gave it to me" she said carefully, turning she picked up a cup of green tea and held it out to him, he didn't move his gaze from her face but accepted the cup, it warmed his hand through the black cloth.

"You were asked to join Ne?" Kakashi inquired not sure what to think, why hadn't she told anyone this was…serious, he knew of Danzo and Ne they were…not the sort to get mixed up in, especially someone like Sakura.

"He just wanted me for this" she spoke with a hint of bitterness, pointing to her hitae-ate covered right eye.

"Ahhh" he understood, they'd want to use her

"Why? Surprised they'd approach me?" Sakura tried to look offended, but it didn't work since her mouth kept moving into a smile. He found it strangely hard to not stare at her pale pink lips, mentally shaking his head and chalking it up to his smutty reading, he'd been engrossed in _Icha Icha Paradise _for too long, if he was starting to look at Sakura more than a comrade.

"No, No" he hastily said giving her a smile

"They wouldn't be able to handle your temper anyway" he couldn't help but joke.

Laughing she made to punch him, he smiled as he easily moved out of the way but she wasn't really aiming to hit him, she plucked the paper out of his grasp as he moved away rolling it into a small paper ball and threw it, Kakashi watched it's arched flight through the air across the room bouncing off the wall to ricochet into the small trashcan placed there.

"It's not like I would have joined" Sakura shrugged and picked up her own green tea taking a long drink from it.

"Of course" Kakashi believed her completely, he'd known her for too long not to believe what she said on matters like this, letting a smile stretch across his face sure that she couldn't see it.

"If you don't wipe that smile off your face, next time I'll poison the tea" Kakashi merely chuckled and took another sip, she said it much too happily and easily

"If you do poison me, I'll be sure to will all my _Icha Icha Paradise_ to you"

"I'd burn them!" she declared still in that carefree tone with a tight smile.

It felt good to smile with Kakashi, she hadn't really thought of the offer from Ne since she had gotten it, she'd more important things to do. She wasn't happy with Kakashi finding it, but better him than Naruto, he'd go nuts and it'd take forever for her eardrums to recover. What of that cloaked and hidden person though, she'd gotten an uneasy feeling about him, his knowledge of her Sharingan unnerved her, pausing to gaze into the murky depths of her cup,

"Thinking of burning my books" Kakashi joked

"No" she sighed with a small smile that faded as fast as it came.

Kakashi paused to look at her, something had happened and it was clearly on her mind, he stayed silent waiting to see if she said anything he wouldn't push her.

* * *

Should she tell him, what would he say, she felt guilty already for some odd... reason, orginally she knew he came to ask about the mission, how it went and all that, now though...

It had evolved into something more she could almost call it personal and pressuring, a heavy weight pressed on her mind and a hard knot twisted in her stomach to tell him, taking a slight breath

"On my mission, when we got to the town, the team was given some leave to pick up our supplies for the journey back. There….was this man, I think it was a man, he was cloaked and the odd thing was he knew of my Sharingan, he whispered to me

"_I know you Sharigan-weilder" _when I tried to find him he was gone completely and absolutely, but Kakashi he, he…._knew_, and knowing Shishou she's kept this under wraps."

Lifting her eyes from the interior of her cup to Kakashi's dark eye, she paused, not knowing what else to say,

"I…I'm not worried" she stated "just how did he know that's what I'm curious about" she tried to explain herself. Searching Kakashi's face for a hint of what he was thinking he sighed rubbing the back of his untamable silver hair.

"Sakura…" he began than shaking his head with the frustration of not knowing what to say to comfort and calm her. Kami he didn't know he could feel so worried for a teammate he was having trouble separating what to say and what to do. What he wanted to do was go straight to the Hokage's and report what she had told him and develop measures with Tsunde that would keep Sakura safe. What he wanted to say was completely different and though it was totally irrational he wanted to say something to comfort her, anything would do.

Nothing seemed right though, he needed to go or he'd say something he'd regret, he settled with a neutral statement

"Stay alert and I'll inform the Hokage" he turned to go but couldn't resist one more look at her face she looked troubled and…lost.

Shit

What was with him and his inability to not provide her with the comfort she needed, sometimes he really wished he had Naruto's charisma. Walking away would be too cruel even for him, and seeing his back would hurt her more than he wanted to think about.

"Ahhh Sakura, always worrying, trying to compete with my grey hair" he tried to joke, she looked up at him, green eye wide…and laughed, a bright heart-lifting sound but with a slight edge of… sadness? Bitterness?

Cracking his own smile, he put down his tea on her coffee table and placing a hand on her shoulder bent down to her eye level, she might have grown taller, but he was still a good few inches above her.

"I never let my comrades die" brushing a kiss on her forehead, he meant it to be comradeship, but he got a bit more out of it than he realized. The feel of her smooth skin, and the scent that instantly tickled his senses when he pressed his lips to her head stayed with him as he left her there with a slight smile, fingertips pressed to the spot his lips had just tickled.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**  
"Who are you doing it for...yourself or a dead best friend" The utter seriousness that he said it was frightening hadn't they just been talking and joking, a bit of relaxing after a hard bit of training. The question she had to answer the question who was she joining ANBU for, shit whatcould she say. This was important, even though she didn't know why for some reason she knew this was important and her shinobi career teetered in the balance here.

"I'm doing it for..."

* * *

Well whatdja think interesting or... not really so read and review and I've already started chapter 8 yippee, next chapter will have more Sakura Kakashi bonding and ANBU can't forget ANBU!

Ciao everyone


	8. Acceptance

Hey yeah...I have no excuses for how long it took to get this out it's been literally monthes but here it is! So rejoice! heh heh. I had to redo this whole chapter because I didn't like how it turned out. I sped up a few things also I wasn't going to bring ANBU into it this early but...yeah it just...happened.

I want to thank the people who took the time to read this story and review. I love all reviews they keep me going and I'll be posting the begining of my next story on my xanga which you can go to from my profile page so go check that out and leave a reply on how you like it.

* * *

What was wrong with her? Here she was, pacing around her apartment like an idiot. Her thoughts wove in patterns and swirls with no end, there was no mistake maybe she really was insane, could she have imagined it?

Padding to the kitchen once more and wondering why she went there in the first place, a frustrated growl rose out of her throat and she stomped back to the living room determined to sit down and relax.

That emotion though….

Kakashi as he'd turned around to leave they'd been that pause, after he pressed his lips to her forehead she wasn't mistaken about that, she didn't even mind it. It was what had flashed through his eyes when he had stood to his full height. There was that….spark of

What?

Confusion

Determination

_Interest_

Shaking her head firmly

"Don't be stupid Haruno, he's my sensei and he holds no romantic feelings for me!" She was talking to herself wonderful Sakura wondered when the loony-bin people would show up to drag her away, raking a hand through her rosette hair and rubbing her eyes. It was only…taking a quick glance at the clock 3 o'clock and the day was already too complicated.

Maybe she should just go to bed; start over. A knock at her door made her freeze,

'Please please don't let that be Kakashi' she begged in her mind, what would she do? What would she say, the name of the game would be awkwardness and who could break the silence with a stupid comment first, bets were it'd be her. She was panicking, if he was at the door it'd be beyond the limits of awkward, what if she did imagine it. Kakashi would think her deranged and perverted, then she'd feel really bad.

'Get a hold of yourself, you're old enough not to act like an idiot' her pep-talk inspired her to get up and start for the door she lost her nerve placing a hand on the doorknob.

'I can't do this' she thought absolute certainty

"Sakura-chan, open up, I know you're in there" Naruto's boisterous voice rang like a bell, a loud thud on her door made it well aware that it most certainly wasn't Kakashi back for something. Her mouth forming a surprised o and hurriedly opening the door to her other blonde-haired best friend.

Standing on the slight step in front of her door he had his hand raised to continue knocking.

"Naruto…what are you doing here?" blinking at him in puzzlement. He huffed crossing his arms Sakura felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile at the familiar gesture,

"I demand you treat me out for ramen!" he said staring squarely at her with sky-blue sapphires for eyes

"Oh" it was the most intelligent thing she could say, of all the things he could blurt out this wasn't what she expected her mind was drawing a blank on what to respond.

"So let's go" he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the doorway, she barely had time to pull the door closed behind her before she was forced to run to keep up with him.

"Naruto" he didn't respond

"Naruto!" she said loudly he grunted he was listening

"What is this?" she demanded

She didn't think he'd answer for a while the silence was thoughtful instead of prickly

"You've been moping," He finally stated

"I have no-"she protested tugging to get her hand back from him

"You have" he swung around interrupting her words, to face her they were stopped on the side of the street. The seriousness in his eyes and the absolute conviction that he was right made her look away, turning her head to the side to watch various nin and civilians move along the road.

He **_was_** right.

She knew it, but who cared, she had the right, Sasuke was dead all she had left of him was memories and his eye. He left her, he left their team, they couldn't be team 7 anymore, and admitting it to herself; a tiny part of her hated him for it.

"He was my first friend" Naruto said fondly "I loved him like a brother for what he gave me" he paused in thought, Sakura knew what he meant

_Recognition_

It was what Naruto wanted so badly.

"Sometimes…" He trailed off "sometimes though I hate him, I hate him so badly, that if I saw him I'd beat him to a pulp, he left me behind, I was supposed to help him, he was like my damned brother and he went out being like he always is…_selfish_. I couldn't follow him, I couldn't fucking help him, I should have been there when he fought Itachi and when he won, he'd turn to me with that damnable smirk I want to always pound off his face and toss his head mockingly saying

"_Beat that Dobe"_"

Sakura was quite throughout his explanation, lowering her eye to his clenched fists, drawing a deep breath and stepping forward she smoothed her arms over his shoulders and around his neck,

"I miss him too"

Silently she added in her head

'_And hate him' _ignoring the chuckle that seemed to float in her mind at this. Humming slightly when Naruto wrapped his own muscular arms around her waist and clenched her too him like a lifeline.

The quietness of the moment was a soothing balm for her tormented soul, Naruto, she didn't deserve a friend like him. She wondered if she would have tried to kill herself by now for her pain, squeezing her eyes shut when tears stung at the edges of them.

'Don't ever leave me Naruto, I wouldn't be able to go on if you did, you and Kakashi-sempai are all I have left'

Sakura became aware of shaking under her arms, from Naruto's tall, lanky form as the quite bubble that separated them from the rest of humanity burst and sound rushed back in. She missed the quite already, he was like gravity pulling everyone to him, you could resist him but you would never win, Naruto was a force that could never be denied. If he wanted to be your friend, he would go to the ends of the earth to become it, if he was your friend he'd go to the pits of hell to help you, that was just…Naruto.

"Naruto" she edged back concerned, catching his baby blues.

He was silently _laughing_!

"T-that's so like him, even in death he makes me want to beat the shit out of him" Naruto laughed harder, leaning over her. Sakura explored her own quite chuckles as the trembled form her mouth, pausing and considering the sound, liking it, she let her laughter mingle with his.

'_I haven't laughed in a long while' _she realized and let it pour from her mouth, in delight for her hopefully returning sanity, the gift given to her, the friends that surrounded and supported her, and to the brighter and impossibly large future ahead of her.

"Yeah, he would leave us with the urge to hit him" she sighed wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye, letting her laughter fade away with Naruto's but not the newfound happiness that surged through her veins.

"So ramen," she grinned at him

"You're buying Sakura-chan" he said, weaving an arm around her waist, Sakura responded with her own affectionate embrace. It was good to have friends, she decided and perhaps she'd diminish on the moping, letting the smile spread wider across her face as she listened to Naruto talk of this and that.

* * *

Sitting back with a sigh of absolute contentment, she turned her head to view the large stack of bowls that tipped precariously on the wooden counter of Ichikaru. She herself had a small stack much smaller than Naruto's but still it was a sizable tower. 

Smiling as she remembered Naruto practically inhale the noodles and broth, bowl after bowl only pausing once in a while to chat with her, making her laugh, telling her the most outrageous stories from missions. Sakura already lost count on how many times she choked on her noodles or broth, Naruto having to pound her back.

Presently she was alone, sitting at the counter, since soon after Naruto had eaten his 14th or…was it…15th bowl? He'd been summoned to the Hokage's office for a mission briefing that required his rather unique skills.

Swirling her noodles and broth with her chopsticks, she watched various herbs and the broth coat the ends of the eating utensils. She was at a loss on what to do, Naruto was gone maybe she should go see what Ino was doing. Pushing the staling food away from her, moving slightly to touch one of her feet to the ground and get off. No matter how tall she got she couldn't reach the ground when sitting at the counter stools. Always just a little bit away from it, she judged her growth with it, watching how her feet got closer to the ground as she got older.

A poof followed by smoke filtered through the air slightly ahead and to the right of her, raising her head from contemplation of the stool and her height, Sakura paused waiting for the smoke to clear so she could greet Kakashi.

"Yo Sakura" he raised a palm in greeting, his other stuffed in the black jôunin pants pocket, his eye creased with his smile, hidden though it was behind his mask.

"Kakashi-sempai" she greeted stretching her own fingers in a wave "What are you doing here?" she asked not minding that he was here.

"Can't I visit my favorite kunoichi" he said taking a few steps toward her

"Uh huh" she said suspiciously putting a hand on her hip as soon as she slid from the stool "and just what do you want with your 'favorite kunoichi'" she asked with invisible quotations around the last words.

"Suspicious!" he chuckled

"Underneath the underneath sempai" she taunted his own motto back to him

"Hmmm" he rubbed his clothed chin, peering at her "I do have…." He trailed off, Sakura unknowingly leaned forward to hear what he wanted to say, if it was something perverted she'd kill him, or at least break a few bones.

"This!" he sailed out a scroll opening it in one smooth motion and letting it hang in front of her face. She started back slightly with the sudden intrusion of an object in her view. Tilting to get a better look, she read the words ANBU REGISTRATION in bold black characters, written in the harsh no-nonsense style of the Konoha black ops.

"Aaa…" she breathed reaching out a hand to grasp it, scanning what was written on the parchment,

_Jôunin Haruno Sakura, you are qualified for ANBU placement testing, your record and performance as a shinobi for Konohagakure have shown remarkable skills. Testing will occur within the next month, further instructions will be given at a later date. Any testing done will be with secrecy, as soon as this scroll is placed into your hands, you are sworn to keep all confidentiality of ANBU._

Underneath the short paragraph further kanji was written

_Recommended by _**Jôunin Hatake Kakashi, Ex-ANBU Wolf**

_Recommended by _**Godaime Tsunde, Hokage of Konohagakure**

_Recommended by _**Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU Operative**

"Yessss" she jumped up and down, a smile creeping to wide proportions on her face,

"Thank you, thank you thank you Kakashi-sempai" she pounced on his arm, hugging it to her. Ruffling his hand in her hair, she laughed clasping the scroll to her.

"I need to speak to you" he turned toward the street hinting to walk with him, fluttering to a spot beside him letting his arm go and turning to him in question. She had to tilt her head a bit because of the height difference. She only rose to three finger widths above his shoulders he was still almost a head taller than her.

"Joining ANBU…" he trailed off eyes searching but not really seeing the view in front of him. "To survive in ANBU… you have to… have the right reasons…" he trailed off again, muttering something under his breath. Sakura waited for him to say what he needed. Pausing in his steps he turned partly to her, eye searching the building to his right before falling to her.

"Why do you want to join ANBU?" the bluntness of his question caught her off balance. Also pausing, she watched a nin travel over the rooftops, the sun sparked on his hitae-ate, glancing a burst of light on various people. Why was she joining ANBU? It was the right thing to do or…something.

It was a good question why was she joining, for…Sasuke? Herself? The Village?

"Are you doing it for your self or a dead friend?"

"I…" she hesitated looked at the path than peered up at him with hesitation, swallowing quickly why was she having so much trouble, her earlier thoughts on what could have flashed in his eye in her house was forgotten

"It's for a variety of…reasons…., because I want to be better, because I want to help, because…because I just feel that it's what I need and what I want" she searched his face for a hint of whether it was the right or wrong thing to say.

"Sasuke gave me this…eye, I can call it a curse or gift, either way I have it and I will use it in any way I can" her voice took on a hint of steel her jade eyes glinted like pieces of hardened emerald.

Staring up at him, she dared him to say anything against her decisions, but he lazily scanned over her face, gaze lingering on her tilted hitae-ate and nodded. He watched the smile bloom over her face, almost threatening to split her face in half , widening with a small spark of spirit that had been absent for a while now.

* * *

Kakashi took heart from this, her expression conferred commitment and focus onto her goal. She seemed to be working through the death of Sasuke, if her returning spirits were an indication of good cheer. 

She wasn't taking a bad path, nor making a bad choice, ANBU would be good for her, but…the kinship between their two situations was too close for his liking. Going in after Obito died he'd been drawn into the ANBU lifestyle, until he teetered on the edge of his ever-fading humanity and becoming a tool for his village. Dark thoughts spun their web across his mind, ripping small bits of his soul away like a malicious child ripping the wings off a butterfly.

He still wasn't sure what had drawn him away from his pit the Yondaime, his sensei and the man he loved like a father and a best friend perhaps. Sometimes he considered that he had never left it, not completely at least, he still visited the monument to rememorize familiar strokes of names every day.

To see, Sakura, Sakura the bright, cheery, heart-on-her-sleeve woman treading down a very familiar path was heart-breaking and terrifying, Kakashi didn't like the way she was headed. It was scary to see someone traversing the bitter darkness that he himself had wandered through.

Horrifying, scary, frightening, terrifying he couldn't even begin to name any words that would express what he felt for her.

...But…seeing her now, beside him, gazing into the distance with a wandering smile there was hope, hope that her future would be easier, better…brighter. Surprising though it was, he wanted to be there, he saw himself in an odd demented way in her, still young, a dead comrade's eye blinking in time to her original, and heading to a hazy future. Too similar, perhaps where he had gone wrong with himself he could avoid with her.

A bond

He'd forged one with her, not just of one student and sensei or comrades, but of brother and sister or… something like that. He wasn't going to bring it up with her though, too messy.

'She's beautiful' he realized not a soft, noblewoman beauty, but a sharper toned one that was of raw violence and emotion.

"Kakashi-sempai look, the sun's exploding all over the sky" she twirled in delight, a bubble of laughter growing from her petal lips.

Smiling under his cloth mask, as he watched her spin

"Choices" he murmured "It's all about choices" So he'd make the choice to stand close to her and support her, wouldn't go against her in her decision for ANBU. He wasn't going to set himself a goal of keeping her sanity intact it was too unfeeling, to classify her mind like that. He'd draw from his experiences and try to steer her from the worst, he owed it to her and he wanted to, he really wanted to. He'd question his reasons later, now he'd just watch her watch the sky, and muse on how alike they were.

**Next Chapter:** The strike came from everywhere at once, right, left, from above, diagonally, she was kept on tense, muscle-cramping edge to keep from being skewered by all the thin blades. A ragged pant broke from her mouth and she forced herself to swallow and wet her dry mouth and throat.

Her black-tomoed eye tracked the nin's movements in fast blurs of their one minute, gone the next, his chakra movement erratic and unbalanced. Her other eye was practically closed, turned to a barely visible slit of green iris. The fluttering white tag of paper with black kanji splattered over it had her jumping away to a tree top digging her sandels in to keep a good grip on the bark. Seeing the first blade and the second, she didn't crouch away in time and the blade stabbed through, piercing her leg and dissappearing to her other side, faltering she twisted out of the way when he lunged in with a kunai.

* * *

This is it, my regular length, hopefully it's not too short, I really like to read the reviews that people post so do that if you have time and check out the latest book by Laurell K. Hamiliton yeah!

And check out my xanga for a preview of Coexisting in Hell's next drabble chapter with Sasori .


End file.
